Runaway
by SavageRayne
Summary: Previously titled, 'To Mate'. It was a stormy night when they met. Riku a college student didn't know what he was getting himself into by taking a werewolf into his home. Yaoi, Mpreg
1. Prologue

Prologue

--

It was a particularly cold October night with a long figure walking through the main park of Twilight Town. Riku Tanaka pulled his jacket close to his body as a biting wind blew past, pushing on to get home before the storm started.

"God must hate me," he growled as another gust of ice like wind burst forth, trying to push the struggling teen over. With a few well chosen curses he staggered on, now able to see the lights of his apartment building in the distance he found his strength renewed. His hope soared, then came crashing down as he tripped over a large mass in his path and fell flat on his face.

A loud annoyed groan rumbled in his throat and he snapped back to look at what it was. His face instantly took on a sickly color as he realized that it wasn't a what, but a who. He was almost ready to run but saw that the other was moving, shivering more like, but there was still life with in them. Hesitantly Riku leaned closer, peaking over to see the other's face. A mass of spiky brown hair peeked out from under the hood over his head and his face was a deathly pale color. The silver haired teen reached out and gently shook the smaller boy.

"Hey, kid. Wake up," the platinum blond said. The boy groaned, long lashes fluttered in an almost tantalizing manner before brilliant sapphire eyes met the glowing aqua of Riku's. He seemed to be in a daze as a goofy grin found his lips and his cheeks flushed.

"You look yummy Mr. Peach," he said, his voice thick with sleep while his mind was hazed in a lingering cloud of dreams. Those succulent pink lips parted as if to take a bite as his face grew closer and closer to Riku's. The other's cheeks flushed, the boy drawing closer and closer, as if it were in slow motion. Then, their lips met and an electric fire ran through Riku's body warming him all the way to his toes. He was almost lost to that kiss until he felt the pointed ends of the boy's teeth pierce through the fleshy skin of his bottom lip. Mentally he screamed as he pushed the boy off of him, who fell in a sleepy heap on the ground, undisturbed.

Aqua eyes glared daggers at the sleeping boy, he was almost tempted to leave the boy where he lay, but then there was a nagging in the back of his mind. It was like that of a mother reprimanding you for not doing your homework or, in this case, taking proper care of your pet. Sighing heavily, he licked his bleeding lip then crawled closer to the boy. Heaving the boy up onto his shoulder, he staggered his way to his apartment.

--

With a loud groan, Riku awoke but dared not open his eyes from the blinding light he could see through his lids. After having slept on the couch, his body ached and his lips were dry while his mouth was also dry with a thick and rough feeling on his tongue, like cotton. As he laid there, his mind wandered back to the night before. He remembered everything- the boy, the kiss,dragging him to his apartment, putting the boy in his bed, and sleeping out on the couch.

Content to just lay there, he was given a surprise when a shadow passed before his closed lids. Slowly he opened his eyes. Aqua met blue. It wasn't an ordinary blue, it was a bright sapphire. Those eyes seemed to glow like the sky on a bright summer day.

Curiosity was in that brilliant gaze as the boy stared at Riku, their gazes meeting. The cinnamon haired boy's lips turned up into a smile as he leaned closer to Riku expectantly.

"Good morning," the boy said. Riku stared at him dumb founded while the boy put his hands on the cushion close to Riku's head and then rested his chin on the back. "My name's Sora." He looked angelic with his innocent smile and the way the sunlight streaming in through the curtains formed a brilliant halo around his spiky locks. Riku couldn't seem to find his voice as he stared at the boy, Sora. In turn the brunette cocked his head in curiosity then smiled. "Well Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Riku"

Author's Corner

Well here is the first chapter, hope you guys were interested. I am already working on the sequel, even though this one isn't finished... sorry. I'm going to try to update regularly, but that probably won't happen. Well anyways, I hope to get lots of reviews. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

--

Riku couldn't help the curious stare he had fixated on the boy that was currently devouring every morsel of food Riku had in his small apartment. Sora seemed unaffected though as he enjoyed shoveling toast, cereal, and anything else he could get his hands on, into his mouth. It took Sora a few minutes to finish eating, but when he did his sapphire eyes were fixated on Riku, returning his inquiring gaze. The platinum blond decided that the silence hanging in the air wasn't getting them anywhere and wasn't getting him any answers.

"So, Sora... why exactly were you passed out in the park like some homeless runaway?" Sora looked down, ashamed.

"It's because I am." His words were whispered and almost inaudible to the regular human ear, but Riku managed to make out what the smaller boy was saying.

"So, any particular reason why you ran away?" The brunette nodded, still keeping his gaze downcast.

"I was arranged to be married." Riku nodded his understanding.

'An arranged marriage, in this day and age? Must be an old fashioned family.' The lighter haired boy figured in his head while he leaned back in his chair. "How long were you out on the streets?"

Sora looked up and shrugged. "I'm not sure. Around three weeks I guess."

Riku looked the brunette up and down. He was surprised that the other wasn't dirty or have an offending odor hanging around him. "You seem well groomed for a homeless runaway."

Sora smiled and nodded. "I had money saved up, which I used to buy food and pay to use the public bath, but that ran out a couple of days ago."

"I take it that you don't have anywhere to go?" Riku's words were more of an observation than a question. The cinnamon haired boy nodded silently. The silver haired male sighed heavily. "Well I can't kick you out onto the streets, god only knows what would happen to you. I personally don't want to live with that on my conscience, so for now you can stay here." Sora's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"I can't. I'll be fine on my own." The boy looked determined as he stared at Riku. The other raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Are you sure about that? You don't have any money or any place to live." The boy looked ashamed and looked down. "I don't mind you staying here until you can get back on your feet and support yourself." The brunette looked into bright aqua eyes, his own showing uncertainty.

"I don't want to impose," he said softly.

"Okay, fine." Sora looked crestfallen at Riku's words, expecting the other to shoo him out the door. Instead he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table as he pierced Sora with his gaze. "In exchange for you staying, do the chores." The smaller male blinked in shock before smiling and nodding eagerly.

"I'd be happy to." Riku nodded his head, satisfied with the other's reaction.

"Good." He looked over at the clock hanging from the wall in the small kitchen area. It was almost time for him to leave for school. With a loud groan he stood up, curious blue eyes following him. "I have school soon, so I have to get ready." Sora opened his mouth, making an 'o' and nodded his understanding.

It only took Riku a couple of minutes to get ready and grab his things before he was at the door, putting his shoes on. Sora watched him intently before Riku turned to look at the small boy.

"I'll be going now." Sora smiled at the taller male.

"Take care." Riku in turn nodded then walked out the door.

--

Riku was hardly paying attention in class as his teacher went on about what cognitive thinking was and each stage of cognitive thinking a person goes through in their life. The platinum blond, on the other hand, stared out the window, his pen tapping on the lined surface of his notebook as his thoughts consumed him.

'It's almost like a dream. Yesterday seems like such a blur. What the hell was I thinking when I took him in? For all I know he could be some psycho that'll try to kill me in my sleep. I shouldn't have left him there alone. God! I'm so stupid! Why the hell did I leave him there alone!?' Riku hit his head on his desk and groaned loudly.

"What the hell was I thinking?" he said, rocking his head back and forth while he pondered his own stupidity.

"What indeed." Came a voice not far from him. Slowly he looked up, aqua eyes meeting with the furious brown gaze of his Psychology teacher. The silver haired boy smiled weakly and nodded his head, embarrassed to find that several pairs of eyes were on him as the whole class was turned to observe the situation. "Now Mr. Tanaka, would you prefer to come in class hours in exchange for you to continue to disrupt my class or would you rather save both of us the hassle and keep your emotions in check while I continue to teach?" The irritation was evident in his voice as he stared down at the aqua eyes boy.

"I'll be quiet, sir," he said softly as he dropped his head. The older man snorted and turned to briskly walk back to the white board, where he continued to write down key points the class would need to know. Riku ran his hands through his hair, glaring at nothing in particular.

'What am I going to do?'

Author's Corner

Here is the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. On a note, the chapters will be getting longer as I write, until I just can't write anymore, so expect longer chapters in the future. Review please, I never get reviews and it makes me sad. Some of you noticed that there was a part in the first chapter like Eerie Queerie, well let me explain. When I was writing this that was actually what I was thinking about since that is like one of my favorite things that happened in Eerie Queerie, so now you all know. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, you guys are the ones who keep me writing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--

It was hard for Riku to believe that everything from the previous day, even with the cinnamon haired boy standing at his door with a bright smile, was real. This boy, Sora, reminded him of an excited puppy, with his innocent and curious eyes and his constantly cheerful mood. Riku took his shoes off and placed his bag next to the door while Sora, clad in a blue apron, played the typical housewife part. The boy took Riku's coat and put it on a coat hanger then placed it in the closet not far from where the platinum blond was standing.

"Welcome Home Riku! Would you like dinner first or a bath?" He asked, staring eagerly at the other. Riku, to say the least, was flabbergasted. After living alone for the last year he wasn't used to this sort of treatment.

"Dinner, I guess..." he said, trailing off, still feeling awkward about the whole situation. Sora nodded then walked into the kitchen, hurriedly placing bowls and dishes on the table. Riku strode in after him, watching with mild interest as the small boy set two bowls of miso soup on the table. Sapphire orbs looked into bright aqua, searching for an sort of response. He received none as the silver haired man sat down. Sora took the seat across the table, Riku took his chopsticks in hand then put put his palms together.

"Thanks for the food," was all he said as he began to eat, putting scoops of rice into his mouth. Sora mimicked his actions, but started his meal with the fried fish he prepared. As they ate Sora stared at Riku's face, waiting for any sort of reaction. The silence was becoming deafening to Sora, so the timid boy took up the initiative to start a conversation.

"Do you like it?" His voice was soft and uncertain as he looked at the aqua eyed man. The other nodded, not saying a word. Sora pressed on, "Is there anything in particular you would like to eat tomorrow?" Riku shrugged, still silent. Pursing his lips, the brunette though hard about what to say next. "Your mom probably makes better food, I know my mom does, but I'll try my hardest to do better." Finally Riku glanced up then set his bowl down, sighing.

"It's fine, I don't usually eat home cooked meals so this is good enough."

'What does he mean "good enough"? Does that mean it's bad? Like it's better compared to instant noodles, but not good enough to be praised?' Sora wondered, continuing to stare at the platinum blond. As Riku finished his meal, setting his bowl on the table, he stood without even shooting a glance at the other.

"I have homework to do, so I'll be in my room if you need anything." The silver haired boy left, disappearing into his room. Sighing sadly, Sora slumped over, resting his chin on the table.

"I don't think he likes me very much." With another sigh Sora stood and set to work putting the dirty dishes in the sink and filling it with water. He drummed his fingers on the counter, pursing his lips with a thoughtful look on his face.

'Is he always like this?' The boy wondered silently to himself. Shaking his head he focused on the task before him. When he finished the few plates and bowels, as well as the chopsticks and spoons, he made his way to Riku's room. Hesitatingly he slipped in staring at Riku's back intently, wordlessly.

"Is there something you wanted?" The light haired boy asked, still working diligently. Sora's face flushed and he looked down, embarrassed.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to draw a bath for you?" He peeked at the older male through his bangs, bashful and feeling slightly awkward. The other sighed and nodded, closing his eyes as he stretched.

Sora nodded in return, smiling as he scampered from the room and to the bathroom across the hall. He filled the tub happily, humming softly to himself as he bounced his heels. Testing the temperature of the water, it felt warm and soothing to the touch. With a satisfied nod he slipped back into Riku's room.

"You're bath is ready." Riku looked at Sora over his shoulder and nodded. Standing with a groan, he made his way past the boy, who excitedly followed him. The platinum blond stopped abruptly, causing the small brunette to bump into him. He turned and stared down into bright, innocent looking sapphire eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice and gaze even. Sora blushed again.

"I was... going to... wash your back..." He trailed off, bashful and meek. Riku raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why is it, Sora," he began, then continued as he leaned down to eye level with the boy, "that you act like my wife?" The brunette stared into aqua orbs, entranced and speechless. The blond grew impatient and leaned in closer. "Well?" Sora couldn't find the words so had to forcibly look away. Long fingers curled around the sapphire eyed boy's chin and turned his face back to look into those bedazzling aqua eyes. "Well, Sora?"

"I-I..." He stuttered, but stopped himself. "My... mother always did this for my father, back home." Riku sighed.

"So I'm assuming your mom was a house wife?" The boy nodded and the blond straightened, nodding as well. "That explains a lot." Long fingers ran through silver locks. "Look, you don't need to do stuff like this for me Sora, it's not like I'm incapable of doing it myself." He leaned over again to look at Sora's downcast face. "Understand?" The slighter nodded, thoroughly embarrassed. Riku smiled and nodded, patting the spiky head of hair in a gesture of comfort before turning to walk into the bathroom.

"But... I want to..." The boy said loudly, drawing the other's attention back to him.

"What?" A silver brow rose in question.

"Well you're busy with school work, so... the less you have to do the easier it is for you, so I want to help in anyway I can." Sora's bright blue eyes showed determination as he looked at Riku, a glimmer of hope under the surface, that Riku wouldn't reject his pure and innocent intentions. The platinum blond was surprised at this bold behavior, but sighed and smiled at the smaller man.

"Well what am I supposed to say to that?" Sora brightened and stepped forward. "But you aren't washing my back." Riku promptly closed the door in Sora's face while the other pouted.

"But, Riku!"

That was how Riku Tanaka came to live with Sora Strife, an innocent cinamon haired ball of joy and love. Who could possibly turn that face away?

Author's Corner

Again, I cannot express my gratitude to all of those of you who reviewed, I'm trying my best to update once a week, preferably on Sundays or Mondays. Please tell me what you think of my story so far.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three weeks down the road Sora was still living blissfully with Riku, acting as his house wife. As time passed Sora became more familiar with Riku and felt more inclined to express himself, abandoning his meek demeanor. That was nothing compared to the first few days Sora was living there when he would sneak into the other's room and curl next to him. The silver haired boy was shocked, to say the least. No matter his protests and threats the small brunette always found his way to the other's side in the far hours of the night. This morning was no different as Riku sat up, yawning. Looking down to his right he took in the sight of the angelic looking boy, innocent and content.

With a heavy sigh Riku shook the boy awake, still amazed at how the early morning sun made the boy's eyes sparkle and shine. Sora looked to Riku sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning." He said with a smile. Riku raised his eyebrow then stared at the brunette expectantly.

"I suppose you already know what I'm going to say." The boy nodded bashfully then grinned up at the older man.

"What you do every morning, 'I thought I told you not to sleep in my bed, Sora. This is the last time this is going to happen, do you hear me? I'm not a woman you know, sleep on the couch like I told you to,' or something like that, am I right?" Riku rolled his eyes and nodded. "And What do I say every morning?" Sora sat up on his elbows, looking at the platinum blond.

"I don't quite recall." The boy said turning away. Sora pursed his lips in a pout then pushed himself up and draped his arms over Riku's shoulders.

"Of course you 'recall' I always say 'I want to be with you'.. remember now?" The slighter of the two leaned against strong shoulders, peering around to face the other. One can imagine the surprise that Riku received the first morning after the boy found refuge in his bedsheets. Waking up to the boy snuggled close to his side, only to wake the boy and have feelings of love confessed to him. Of course Riku first thought the boy was playing some horrible joke on him, but was proven wrong when the other kissed him in the most tender and loving way Riku had ever experienced before. Since, they have spent their days with Sora acting like a newlywed bride fawning over her beloved husband.

Riku looked at Sora with mild interest. "Hmm... yes I do remember now." He smirked at the boy, "And what is my usual reply? Something along the lines of 'Don't mess around with me Sora,' right?" The darker haired boy sighed heavily and placed his chin on Riku's shoulder, pouting.

"You're so mean, Riku! I'm trying to express my love and what do you do? You shoot me down every time." The boy sighed again before perking up, "I almost forgot! I have to make you breakfast!" Hopping off the bed he scampered off to the kitchen while Riku prepared himself for the rest of the day.

After work and school, Riku made his way up to his apartment, exhausted from a busy day of waiting tables and taking orders. As he approached his door he saw an unusual sight, a frantic blond was pacing in front of his door, muttering unintelligibly to himself. Slowly Riku stepped closer, drawing the boys attention to him. They were both startled, the boy at being seen and Riku at the sight of the eerily similar face of the boy residing in his apartment, no doubt humming as he pranced around the kitchen making dinner. Riku blinked and rubbed his eyes while the boy shyly looked away.

"Umm... can I help you?" The lighter haired of the two was confused as the boy slowly looked him over, assessing his intentions.

"I'm here, looking for Sora." Riku nodded and went to his door, unlocking it and stepping in, holding it open for the blond.

"I pretty much figured that, you two look almost exactly alike." The platinum blond took his shoes off and slipped into his comfy house slippers. "Hey Sora, I'm back!" he called into the apartment. As usual, humming could be heard from the kitchen as well as movement and the sizzling of meat in a pan. The humming stopped and Sora skipped out to greet the older man.

"Welcome home, Riku!" His ever present smile was in place and his eyes sparkled mischievously. "Dinner will be done in a few minutes, so would you like to wait for it or take a bath?"

"Sora?" Riku moved, exposing the blond to the brunette's sight. Said brunette stiffened in shock, eyes widening.

"Roxas?" The boy whispered and the blond rushed forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

After the initial shock of the reunion Sora went to the kitchen to turn off the stove and set up dinner while Riku led the blond over to the couch. They sat down, Roxas on the couch and Riku on the love seat across from him, the blond eyeballing the tall college student. When Sora finished he sat down next to Riku and wrapped his arms around the other's bicep and placed his chin on a broad shoulder, staring at the blond.

"Damn it Sora! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"The blond snapped.

"Around four weeks, I'd guess." The boy said, with a contemplative look on his face before he looked back to the other.

"Four Weeks! You know mom and dad have been worried sick! You didn't tell anyone you were leaving!" The brunette hung his head in shame.

"I know, but... Leon... He and Cloud... I couldn't force Leon to be with me when Cloud was in love with him, I can't do that to my own brother." Riku looked over at Sora in surprise.

'He was arranged to marry a guy? What the hell is going on!?' The confused boy looked between the two.

"That isn't your choice, Sora. Leon was your chosen mate, you should have accepted and respected the decision made by the pack leader." Riku was even more confused.

"What are you two talking about... Mate? Pack leader? This Leon character is a guy right? How are he and Sora supposed to get married?" Roxas averted his scrutinizing gaze from Sora a thoroughly confused Riku and back again.

"You haven't told him Sora?" The blond asked, amused.

"Told me what?" Riku inquired. Roxas laughed heartily.

"Oh this is rich! How could you hide something like that from him, Sora?" Sora blushed and glared at the boy.

"I was going to tell him when I was ready, Roxas!" Sora protested haughtily. Riku looked between the two boys before focusing his questioning gaze on Sora.

"What exactly is it that you're not telling me?" Sora sighed and pulled away sadly.

"I... I'm..." Sora trailed off, almost as if he was searching for the words he wanted to say. Roxas grew impatient with the silence and Sora's obvious apprehension at telling the Silver haired male the truth. With a loud frustrated groan he stood up and stared at Riku.

"We're werewolves."

Author's Corner

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, not much to this chapter, I know. I'm making them longer though. Anyway, you'll all have to wait to find out what Riku's reaction is, so review and tell me what you think of the story so far and any any questions you have... and what not.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Riku stared at the frantic blond for a moment then burst into laughter. Sora blinked at Riku confused while Roxas' face began to heat up with a dark blush. The light haired haired guest grew furious as the silver haired teen laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Roxas snapped, glaring daggers at Riku. Wiping an imaginary tear from his eye the previously laughing boy looked at Roxas.

"I thought I just heard you say that you were 'werewolves'."

"He did say that, though." Sora decided to pipe in, drawing an aqua gaze to him. Riku cocked his head to the side, confused once again.

"You've gotta be joking. There's no way you could be..." Riku trailed off, looking between the two, Sora's down cast head and Roxas' heated gaze. He settled on Sora, the boy being the less threatening of the two. He was still slightly disbelieving, but the look Roxas gave him was telling him he wasn't playing and Sora looked ashamed of himself for keeping such a secret from him. He spoke the first thing that came to mind, "How is this possible?" Sora wasn't about to speak so Roxas took it upon himself to enlighten the poor outsider.

"Like any other race, it's passed down from generation to generation. It started out as a curse but as time passed our people began to think of it as a gift."

Riku looked at Sora, eyes wide. "So is it like in the movies? Do you transform and ravage towns and kill people?" The platinum blond thought about ever werewolf movie he had ever seen and recalled one fact about biting. His hand flew to his mouth and he jumped away from Sora, who jumped as well and looked at Riku, hurt. "You bit me!" Riku said pointing at Sora. The boy cocked his head to the side then his eyes brightened.

"I did?"

"He did?" Roxas asked then shook his head. "Damn it! Sora! How could you?" The brunette looked at the blond, a pout on his lips.

"But I don't even remember doing it." Sora retorted then looked back at Riku, who was still covering his mouth but had a confused look on his face.

"I'm not going to turn into a werewolf am I?" He was almost afraid to hear the answer. Roxas simply laughed and shook his head.

"Stupid human. You can't be turned into a werewolf, you're either born one or you're not." Roxas said snidely. Sora stood up and glared at the other boy.

"Don't be mean Roxas, you're no better than a human yourself!" The brunette fiercely said. Meanwhile Riku dropped his hand and sighed, placing a hand over his heart in relief.

Roxas looked flabbergasted and stared at Sora wide eyed before getting angry.

"How could you say that to me!?" Sora scoffed and walked over to Riku, snuggling up to the taller male.

"It's what you deserve for saying that to Riku." Said boy looked down at the slighter boy and raised an eyebrow then looked at Roxas who was glaring at him, cheeks red. Riku could see an impending fight starting and decided to separate the two before anything of value was broken or he got in trouble with the landlady.

"Eh, Sora, I think you and I should talk." Riku lead Sora into his room, looking over his shoulder at Roxas who sat on the couch in a huff. Sora sat on the bed while Riku paced around the bed.

"Okay, start off by explaining what that guy freaked out about when I told you that you bit me." Riku stopped in his pacing, looking at Sora while the boy explained.

"Well it's because when a person is bitten by a werewolf they are marking them as their mate." Sora blushed, but didn't look away and continued to smile at Riku.

"So that means..." The platinum blond trailed off, his mind trying to make sense of what Sora just told him.

"It means that I have marked you as my mate." Riku hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Can't you take it back or something?" Sora pursed his lips.

"You can't take back something like that Riku." The boy groaned and flopped down on the bed, his back to Sora.

"What does it mean? To be mated?" Sora perked up, crawling over to the boy and hugging him.

"It means that I can only mate with you for my whole life." Riku turned and looked into Sora's eyes.

"So it only applies to you?" Sora nodded, his gaze curious as to what the college student was getting at. Riku smiled and sighed again in relief. "Then I can still get a girlfriend." Sora's jaw dropped before he grabbed Riku possessively.

"You can't!" He protested.

"But if it doesn't apply to me then why can't I?"

"Because you're my mate and if you dishonor me by taking another person while I'm still on this earth then I'll..." The boy paused looked down in a calculating way, going over his options. "I'll have to commit suicide." A finely shaped silver brow rose in question as Sora looked at him with an 'I'm not lying' look on his face. Riku laughed and turned away.

"Yeah, right." Sora pressed on.

"I will. To keep from shaming my family I will have to. That or kill you, but werewolves usually can't kill their mate unless it was a loveless bonding... not that they would in the first place since werewolves can't mate with anyone else after they mark their mate. Well girls are different, after all they--" Sora began rambling and Riku groaned, having gotten the picture.

"Sora, you're talking too much again."The boy blushed and smiled.

"You get the point then." Riku nodded, dropping his head.

"Oh, come on Riku, I'm not so bad, am I?" Sora whined, resting his chin on Riku's shoulder. The boy moaned in anguish and Sora pouted. "That reaction almost makes me wanna go commit suicide right now." Hugging the boy closer, Sora nuzzled his nose into Riku's neck, his heart tightening in his chest. "After a while you find out that it isn't so bad, I mean who wouldn't want a lover who's completely devoted to them?"

"Can we abandon this subject, please? That's a little too much for me at the moment." He felt Sora nod and stood again, the boy releasing him so he could resume his previous pacing. "Okay, so can werewolves really turn into wolves?"

"Of course, other wise we aren't really wolves then... okay maybe I shouldn't say it like that." Sora laughed, scratching his cheek nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well my family is called "Weak Bloods" because of the fact that werewolf blood runs so thin through our veins. My eldest brother, Cloud, is able to retain a wolf form on the full moon, but Roxas and I aren't as lucky. I am at least able to get some features of a wolf, such as ears, a tail, and claws. Roxas wasn't as lucky, the only proof that he is even a werewolf are his longer than normal canines and razor sharp nails, other than that he is no different than any regular person." Riku nodded, processing his new information.

"So why is it that your eldest brother can take on a wolf's form when you and Roxas can't?"

"Cloud has a different father than Roxas and I. His father was actually a mid ranking pack member, but he died before Cloud was born. As for me and Roxas, our father is a low ranking pack member like our mother. So naturally we have weaker werewolf blood than Cloud."

"So pack rank depends on blood potency, or something like that amongst werewolves?" Sora nodded. "So if Roxas isn't able to retain any wolf like attributes on the full moon then wouldn't that make him the lowest ranking pack member?" The brunette once again nodded.

"I think Roxas hates me sometimes..." The werewolf said miserably.

"Why's that?" Riku asked, once again halting his pacing to look at the boy situated on the bed.

"Well if you hadn't noticed Roxas and I are twins."

"I noticed." Riku elaborated and gestured for him to continue.

"I think it's my fault Roxas can't turn into a wolf."

Author's Note

Sorry to stop it there, I know you all are wondering what Sora is talking about but you're just gonna have to wait. Also on another note I have some ideas for side stories that I will be doing as I finish certain parts of this trilogy(which may just turn into a cycle... if the side stories don't make it a cycle already). Thanks for the reviews, I hope this chapter shed some light on questions other's had. If you have any other questions please ask, you know just in case I miss something then that way I can make light of it in the next chapter.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riku scoffed, "What do you mean 'your fault'?" Sora sighed and looked down at his fidgeting hands that were currently messing with the hem of his shirt.

"Roxas used to get teased a lot when we were little because of the fact that he couldn't transform into a wolf. The other kids would say that I stole all of his wolf blood, after a while I'm pretty sure Roxas started to believe it and hates me for it." The human boy sighed and sat down next to the brunette.

"Something like that isn't your fault." Hesitantly Riku draped an arm over Sora's slumped shoulders and pulled him close, in a reassuring hug. The brunette cuddled close, his head nestled under Riku's chin.

"I don't know what I'd do if he really did hate me."

Riku sighed and patted Sora's head before pulling away. "Don't worry about that right now. I still have questions." Sora stared at him and nodded, waiting expectantly for his next onslaught of inquiries.

"Okay, so the whole mating thing, how does it work?"

"Well, what I have with you is called a blood binding. From having tasted your blood, my body only recognizes you as my mate." The boys previous sorrow was replaced with an almost giddy excitement as he spoke in an all knowing tone.

"Meaning?" The silver haired boy asked, trailing off as he moved his hands in a circular motion, telling the brunette to continue.

"Well it means that I am unable to become sexually attracted to anyone. All werewolves are this way, if you're a man you can't get it up for anyone other than your mate and if you're a girl that you can't get aroused. A werewolf also can't become pregnant with another person's child besides their mates. A blood binding generally leads to the mated pair falling in love which is why, like wolves, we mate for life." The boy smiled, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his ankles as he leaned forward. He watched the sea green eyed boy pace before he stopped and looked at the werewolf boy.

"okay...before, you said that what you have is a blood binding, is there any other type of mating?" Sora nodded in response. Riku sighed, "Well, what is it?"

"Well for werewolves it's called a 'mating ceremony' but really it's an oath to the moon symbolizing a union between mates. Basically it's like a human wedding ceremony." Riku nodded his understanding.

"Okay, so you were supposed to be mated to some guy... Leon? Or something like that?" The brown haired boy sighed.

"Yeah, Leon."

"What was your relationship with him in the first place?" Sora perked up as stared at the boy coyly.

"Are you jealous Riku?" Sora wiggled his eyebrows as Riku rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the question." Sora's lips spread into a wide smile.

"You aren't trying to deny it!" Eye's the color of the ocean shot a deadly green glare at the boy who coiled back. "Okay, okay, I'll answer." The boy cleared his throat while the human nodded and resumed his pacing. "Leon was my chosen mate, chosen by our pack leader. Our pack leader is actually Leon's father Laguna Loire, Leon isn't even really his name, it's Squall Leonheart... but that really isn't the point is it?" With a sigh Sora dropped his head. "Even though Leon was chosen to be my mate my older brother Cloud was in love with him and was even secretly mated to him."

"How do you know that?" Riku cocked his head.

"Because, a week before I ran away I heard them talking... and..." The boy paused before licking his lips and continuing. "I heard Cloud say that it was likely he was... going to be having Leon's child." The boy's face flushed while Riku stood there, shell shocked. Sora stared up at Riku curiously, the boy just standing there, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. The werewolf crawled to the edge of the bed and waved his hand in front of the other's shocked face, trying to draw any sort of reaction. The boy moved to poking his cheek then his sides before the other snapped to look at Sora, almost fast enough to give himself whiplash.

"Wait, you're saying that your brother was... p-pregnant with another man's kid?" Riku's gaze was searching as Sora slowly nodded.

"Well yeah... submissive werewolves are able to carry children." The silver haired male blinked and leaned against the wall, running his hand through his hair.

"Submissive werewolves..." It wasn't a question, but Sora could tell the other was confused.

"Submissive werewolves are females and some males. The only way to tell a submissive male from the rest is by his scent. We have more of a floral smell, while dominant males usually smell woodsy, or in the least more masculine." Riku slid to the ground.

"So you're a submissive?" Sora nodded, staring at Riku.

"Is that a bad thing?" Silver hair moved with the shake of the boy's head before he looked up at the ceiling, his mind whirling, making his head pound and his ears ring.

"So, is that why you ran away?" Riku cold hear the brunette sigh.

"Sort of... I didn't want to force him to be with me and Cloud is already expecting his child... but really I just wanted to get away. It was a little too much to handle. Originally I planned to roam around for a little while before going home, but then I ended up getting lost and running out of money." Sapphire blue eyes looked down at the pale haired boy, "Then you found me and I unknowingly marked you as my mate, now I don't want to leave." Sora smiled at Riku, his cheeks heating up with a fierce blush.

Riku shook his head then stood up and walked to the door. "I think this is just about all the information I can handle for right now, so we may as well go back out to Roxas before he starts thinking we killed each other." The brunette quickly complied, getting up and following Riku out into the main living area.

Sora couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, beginning with an amused snort. The topic of previous conversation was currently laying on the couch, stretched out and snoring ever so slightly. The silver haired human sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before walking over to a closet and pulling out one of the blankets Sora was supposed to be using. He lazily walked over to the sleeping blond and draped it over him. Turning back to Sora he ushered him back into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well since he took your usual spot... at least until you sneak in here, then you may as well just stay in here," Riku said, causing Sora to brighten as he nodded eagerly and hopped on the bed. Walking around to his usual sleeping spot, he sat down, his thoughts running wild. The brunette werewolf slid over next to him, staring at his face with a curious gaze.

"Is something wrong, Riku?" Said boy shook his head then sighed, rubbing his eyes that seemed to be tired all of a sudden. Small hands slid over broad shoulders and began massaging lightly, easing away the tense muscles. "You should rest." Sora's voice was soft, his gaze still focused on his mate. Riku nodded in agreement and turned, maneuvering his legs around Sora and laying down, his head resting comfortably on his pillow. Sora crawled over him and laid down to sleep next to the other.

The morning came with a blinding light flooding into Riku's silent bedroom, waking the sapphire eyed occupant of the warm bed. With a tired yawn, he sat up and stretched, arms over head while his shoulders and back popped. Sighing in content he slid out of the warm confines of the sheets and out of the room. When he entered the living room he found Roxas sitting up, looking down at his feet, clothes and hair mussed. He could sense his brother's presence, but didn't look up to acknowledge him. An eerie silence formed between them in the dim glow of the early morning sun. The brunette was barely able to stand the silence.

With a heavy sigh, Sora broke the silence. "Listen, Roxas, I know you're mad about me undermining Laguna's decision, but I--" The blond interrupted the other, obviously having his own thoughts he wanted to express.

"I'm not mad about that, it's just... did you think we would have abandoned you?" Roxas' voice cracked as he ran shaky hands through his hair.

"Roxas?" The blond stood and strode over to his twin, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pressing his face into his shoulder as tears began soaking the brunette's shirt.

"Why'd you leave, Sora? Why'd you mate with a human?!" The brunette sighed and stroked the messy blond locks.

"It wasn't like I planned for any of this happen... but I'm glad it did because now I've found someone who I really like." Roxas' arms tightened around a slim waist.

"But you aren't going to be around anymore... who's going to be there when everyone starts making fun of me again? Or when mom, dad and Cloud start ignoring me again, who's going to talk to me?" Sora laughed, tears pricking his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He choked, "You have Hayner now right? He'll be there." Roxas shook his head furiously.

"It isn't the same! Can't you come back? I don't want to be a nobody again," the blond werewolf sobbed. Sora shushed him, patting his back comfortingly. When the boy seemed to have calmed down he took shaking shoulders and pushed him away, starring into eyes the mirrored the color of his own.

"You know I'll always love you Roxas, you're my little bro after all." Sora gave him that signature smile that solely belonged to the brunette. "But I've found a place where I feel like I belong, with a really amazing guy, who accepts me. Someday you'll find someone like Riku who you can't help but fall for, and you won't need me anymore." Sniffling, his wiped the other's tears before swiping at his own cheeks, drying his emotional response to his brother's obvious clingy affection. "Now, how about I make some breakfast?" The blond smile, embarrassed at his previous breakdown and nodded. The older twin nodded in return before walking to the kitchen, but Roxas placed a hand on his brother's arm.

"Wait, Sora, I was wondering... could I stay here for another night?"

Author's Corner

Sorry my update was so late, been having Internet problems because of the weather. So here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed the new update and now understand a bit more about Sora's story. For those of you who couldn't understand... well there will be a side story about it being posted sometime soon. On another note, I'm thinking about changing the story from 'To Mate' to 'Runaway', but that will be after I have finished. In the mean time, I hope you all keep reading and enjoying. I greatly appreciate the reviews.

Thank You.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So why, exactly, is it that you need to stay another night?" The silver haired teen inquired, leaning against the counter in the kitchen. Roxas was sitting down, stroking the handle of a coffee mug with his thumb. Sora was in the chair across from his, sitting as comfortably as he could with his feet on the chair and his torso bent forward past his thighs, perched like a gargoyle staring down the blond.

"Well, you see, Hayner and Pence brought me." Roxas pursed his lips, before going on. "I thought Hayner wanted to help me look for you, instead I find out that he actually won two cruise tickets so he could be alone with Pence." Sighing he looked at his brother, their gazes meeting before he ventured a glance at the stern looking platinum blond. Sora nodded his understanding.

The next morning when Hayner came knocking on the door, rather fiercely, Roxas answered it. Hayner, for lack of a better word, looked pissed. His hair was abnormally limp compared to it's usual erect style that looked like the brown eyed blond was on the front lines of an explosion. His eyes blazed with anger as he stared into curious blue eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked snappily. Roxas raised an eyebrow at his pissy attitude.

"Yeah... let me get my bag and say goodbye to Sora." Hayner nodded and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and lips puckered haughtily. The brunette watched the exchange from over the back of the couch. As Roxas came around to grab his bag he saw Sora's curious gaze and shrugged. He leaned down and gave his brother a quick hug.

"I'll see you later," the blond whispered before parting from the other and leaving with a disgruntled blond.

Four Days Later

Sora groaned, turning over onto his side, finding it hard to get comfortable. His body felt tingly and hot. He sat up in a huff, staring at Riku's back- who was currently trying to finish his homework. Pursing his lips, he crawled over to the silver haired boy and draped his arms around the other's shoulders.

"Riku." The boy whined as he nuzzled his nose into the other's hair, the tantalizing scent of the teen stirring something inside of him.

"What?" The other asked, not even bothering to pause in his work.

"I'm so hot, can't you turn on the air conditioning?"

"No, it's a waste of electricity." Sora pouted and slumped against his back.

"C'mon Riku, please!? I'm dieing here!" Riku snorted.

"It isn't even hot!" He retorted, still focused on his work, "Now get off, you're going to wrinkle my clothes."

Sora scoffed and sighed heavily, before turning his head and pressing his nose into the other's hair again, inhaling deeply. Riku shivered and pulled away, finally looking at the sapphire eyed teen.

"What are you doing?" Before responding Sora leaned forward and smelled Riku again.

"You smell different." Was all he said, a silver brow rose in question. "Better than usual. Are you wearing a new cologne?"

"What are you talking about?" The brunette stepped around and straddled the college student. Burying his nose in the crook of the other's neck.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" Riku was shocked as he stared at the Brunette spikes. Slowly he came from his stupor and attempted to push the boy away, but the other's grip was too tight and he was far stronger than the human at that point.

"Sora! Get the hell off of me!" He said angrily and tried, once again in vain, to push the boy from his person. Sora growled, a very carnal and possessive growl.

"No, you brought this on yourself" The lighter haired male could feel the brunette begin to nip and lick at his neck, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. Sora moaned, pressing himself against the muscular body of his mate while he tasted the pale skin and savored the reaction of the other. "Become mine." The brunette's husky voice and hot breath against his ear caused him to turn his head while the werewolf smirked and nipped at his earlobe. Thin hands slid down a to the hem of the platinum blond's shirt and slowly danced up under the cotton.

Riku pushed him one last time, effectively sending the boy flying into the desk. Sora hissed as his side took the full impact against the side of its wooden frame. Holding his abused side, he looked at Riku, a pout on his lips.

"What'd ya do that for?" He asked, soothing the spot by rubbing it. Riku stood, promptly making his chair fall over backward and causing the brunette werewolf to go crashing to the ground.

"Get out." The teen ground out, eyes screwed shut.

"Riku..." Sora said softly.

"Get out!" The boy shouted, pointing in the general direction of his bedroom door. Sora stood and slowly made his way from the room, pouting the whole way. When he passed the thresh hold into the hall that led to the living room, he felt a gust of wind as the door was slammed loudly behind him then locked. With a heavy sigh he walked over to the closet and pulled out a pillow and a blanket then walked back to Riku's door and put the pillow down. Getting down he laid his head on the pillow and sniffled, staring at the crack under the door that allowed him just a small glimpse of the floor beyond the door.

The next morning when Riku opened his door to go to the bathroom he found the boy curled against the wall, his nose pressed into the pillow and dried tears on his cheeks. He sighed and knelt down, shaking the boy awake. When sapphire blue eyes fluttered open they took a moment to register their surrounding before in a brown blur the boy was latched onto Riku.

"I'm sorry Riku, I don't know what's wrong with me. Please forgive me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Sora whispered in a raspy voice that was uncharacteristic of the boy. The human boy sighed and patted the other's hair.

"So, where's my breakfast?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Sora pulled away and looked at the other with a bright smile.

"I'll make it right now."

As Riku stepped into the apartment after a long day of work he groaned and slipped his shoes off. Trudging over to the couch he plopped down with a loud groan.

"Riku, is that you?" He heard Sora call from where he guessed was the bathroom.

"Who else would it be?" He answered back. Closing his tired eyes, he spread himself out, relaxing. Down the hall he could hear the bathroom door open with a click as well as the padding of feet on the wood floor as the sapphire eyes boy approached. The werewolf stopped a few paces from him, silently staring. Unnerved, Riku opened his eyes and looked at the brunette, who had a towel draped over his head and his hands behind his back. The boy seemed nervous as he avoided making eye contact with the silver haired teen. Riku could tell that there was something off about Sora, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Instead of dwelling on it he decided to clarify other matters.

"Why do you have a towel on your head?" The boy stiffened, before giving a strangled laugh and backing away.

"No reason." Riku raised an eyebrow at this.

"Then take it off." Sora shook his head. The platinum blond stood up, briskly walking over to the boy. Startled, Sora backed away until he was pressed up against the wall. Riku loomed over him, examining his face, but the boy closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away. A pale hand lifted and grasped the downy white cotton towel and pulled it from the cinnamon locks. He had to suppress a gasp as two distinctly canine ears twitched in the mass of brown hair. Sora scrambled to find the words.

"Well... R-Riku... you see... I'm a werewolf and tonight is the full moon... so I'm like this." Hesitantly the boy looked into Aqua eyes. Riku found the irises to be a shade darker than their normal pure sapphire, now they were almost a like the deep blue of a midnight sky. Leaning in to get a better look the boy turned away and blushed.

"So what else changed?" The silver haired boy asked. Embarrassed Sora bit his lip, his cheeks heating even more.

"Well..." He paused and let his arms fall to his sides, one hand grasping a furry looking bundle that twitched nervously every few seconds. Riku stepped back, appraising the changes. Sora shied away from him, hiding his tail. The silver haired boy once again invaded the other's personal space.

The brunette shivered with pleasure as the other's scent filled his nose. His hands moved from grabbing his tail to covering the growing arousal inside of his shorts. His cheeks burned as intensely as the sun while he bit his lip. Riku smirked.

"What's wrong Sora?" There was a mocking in his voice that made Sora flinch.

"S-stop it... please..." The werewolf trailed off, wishing that he could close the distance between them and taste those delectable looking lips.

"You want me to stop?" It wasn't a question, Sora knew that the other was making fun of him. "Okay." Riku straightened and turned to walk away. The brunette did what his instincts told him to do, don't let him escape. Tan arms wrapped around a thin waist while a nose was nestled in between defined shoulder blades.

"Please, mate with me." Riku frowned.

'I should have just left it alone.' He thought harshly, grasping Sora's wrists and prying them from his person.

"I'm not into that Sora, I've told you that a thousand times." Riku turned to Sora, releasing his wrists, which fell limply to the boy's sides. His ears drooped and his eyes were down cast.

"I-I know..." the brunette stammered.

"Then stop trying." Riku said.

"Why do you tease me when you know how I feel?" The lighter haired teen sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Sora stepped close to the other, laying his head on a well developed chest.

"I love you, so please... even just once. I need you, Riku."

"Sora." Riku said warningly, getting irritated. The boy backed off, tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I think... I'll sleep o-out here tonight." the werewolf said shakily, not meeting the aqua gaze of the teen.

Riku nodded, walking into the kitchen where dinner was waiting for him. He sat down and began to dig in. A few minutes later he heard the bathroom door closing.

Author's Corner

Sorry this was late too, I was thinking about the side story a lot and ended up spacing about writing the next chapter, here it is though. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to see good reviews. Oh yes the story with Hayner will actually be the third installment of my mate series. Well that is all for now.

Thank You


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was a change in the atmosphere after the incident the night of the full moon. It was a change that Riku noticed immediately. Sora no longer snuck into his room at all hours of the night and he maintained a feign optimistic attitude. The silver haired human could tell that the werewolf was trying too hard to act like nothing happened and that he was fine with the way things were. Riku also noticed that Sora avoided meeting his eyes, or making skin to skin contact as well as the fact that the brunette no longer proclaimed his affections so openly. The things that were missing the college student couldn't help but find that he missed them, he missed the old Sora.

As the werewolf scampered around the kitchen, making breakfast and chattering away to himself, Riku watched him. His aqua gaze followed the boy's every move. The dainty teen turned to look at Riku.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked, a brow raised in question. Riku snapped out of his thoughts and opened his mouth to reply, but the phone rang. Sighing he pushed back from the table and stood.

"Excuse me." Walking briskly over to the phone, he pulled it from its receiver and pressed a button to accept the call then pressed it to his ear. The werewolf pretended to be uninterested as he continued to chop vegetables. He could hear Riku "mm-hmming" and could make out his head nodding from the corner of his eye. The call ended with Riku telling the caller "take care" before he hung up. Striding back over to his previous place at the table, he sat and stared at his cup of coffee with mild interest, his thoughts seeming to be in a jumble from the contemplative look on his face.

"So who was that?" The brunette inquired, abandoning his cutting to look at Riku. The silver haired teen groaned.

"My brother." He said, running a hand through his hair. Sora brightened.

"You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me?" Riku shrugged.

"I don't like to talk about my family." Sora cocked his head.

"Why's that?" Riku shot him a glare, causing the boy to smile nervously and put his hands up defensively. "Right, you don't like to talk about it." Riku sighed.

"It's complicated." The boy nodded his understanding.

"Okay... So what was your brother calling about?"

"He's coming to Twilight Town on business and needs a place to stay."

"So he's staying here?" Sora asked and Riku nodded. The boy smiled, "Wow! I finally get to meet a member of your family!" He said excitedly and once again began cooking, this time with more of a noticeable bounce in his step.

"He's going to be here for two weeks."

Riku sat impatiently on the couch, the time of his brother's arrival drawing unbearably near. Sora stared at him skeptically, watching his every move.

"Umm... Riku, why are you so anxious?" Said teens head snapped up and aqua eyes met sapphire for a moment before the latter averted to the owner's fidgeting hands. The other didn't even grace him with an answer.

The silence between them grew tense until finally it was broken by the sound of a knock on the door. The silver haired teen shot up and rushed to the door, but calmed himself before he opened it. On the other side he was greeted by a calculating man, who was staring at his watch. Eyes that matched met, the taller of the two "tsked".

"What took you so long?" Sora approached, looking over Riku's shoulder.

"It was only two seconds." Riku retorted.

"Two seconds wasted. You should have been waiting by the door." Sapphire eyes stared up at what looked like a very adult Riku. The man's hair and eyes were almost the exact same color as Riku's, but this man had a colder look to him. His eyes were more narrow and his hair reached down past his waist.

"Why should I? You aren't THAT important." The silver haired teen shot back. Sora saw the man raise one finely shaped eyebrow and lean closer.

"Would you like to place a bet on that, LITTLE brother." Riku scowled at the tall man, but didn't have time to respond before Sora cleared his throat, drawing the attention of both silver haired males.

"Hi, I'm Sora." He said, stepping around Riku and holding his hand out. Cold aqua eyes looked him over quickly before the man stepped forward and walked around Sora, assessing him with an appraising stare. His hand dropped back to his side as he watched the man stiffly. The man snorted and brushed past the two, walking farther into the apartment.

Sora looked at Riku with a confused expression and the man sighed in exasperation.

"That, Sora, is my asshole of a brother Sephiroth." the human teen grabbed the other man's bags that were leaning against the wall in the hall and pulled them in. Sephiroth sat on the couch, elegantly. Sora couldn't help but stare, everything about this man radiated complete authority and grace. The werewolf couldn't help the admiration in his stare.

Pushing past him, Riku walked over to the chair across from the couch and sat down. The werewolf slowly walked into the kitchen.

"I guess I'll get you some coffee." He walked into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with a tray, three cups of coffee placed on it along with a container of cream and another of sugar. He set his load on the table between the two plush pieces of furniture and sat in silence as the brothers stared the each other down. After a few tense minutes Sephiroth cleared his throat and looked between the two of them.

"I realize you may see my stay here as a hindrance. Let me tell you, I do not care if you act cozy in front of me, but I do not want to hear any procreating for the duration of my stay." Riku choked and stared at the taller silver haired man with a surprised look. Sora cocked his head, confused.

"Procreating?"

The two men looked at him, one surprised the other mildly amused.

"Come now, don't tell me you two haven't had sex yet?" The brunettes face flushed as he looked away. Riku's head snapped back to his brother, his own cheeks heated.

"Of course we haven't!"

"So you mean to tell me that you aren't a couple?" Sephiroth raised a silver brow, almost disbelievingly.

"No, we aren't." Riku growled, glaring at his brother. Sora visibly stiffened, this not going unnoticed by the taller of the silver haired men.

The following days after Sephiroth's arrival Sora could feel the tense air when the brothers came within two feet of each other. After five days the only interaction the brunette had with the cold older man was when asking him if he'd like something to drink, or what he would like for dinner. Other than those times it was completely silent in the apartment until Riku arrived home from work.

On the sixth day something unexpected happened. As Sora was putting down the mug of coffee Sephiroth asked for the other wrapped his long, bony fingers around the boy's tan wrist and held him in place. Their gazes met and Sora couldn't help but blush. The silver haired man drew Sora's hand closer to his face and pressed his lips against the curve of his knuckles.

"Tell me Sora, why is it that you like my brother?"

"W-what?" the werewolf stammered, his cheeks turning and even fiercer shade of pink.

"Why do you like my brother?" The boy looked away.

"I don't 'like' Riku... I love him." He said, embarrassedly. Sephiroth smirked and with a sudden yank, the boy fell gracelessly into his lap. Sora looked into eyes that looked so much like Riku's stunned that the other would do something like that. He scrambled to get him away, bur the tall male held him steady.

"If you love him so much, then why aren't you dating?" the human leaned in closer, the other looked away.

"Well... it's because..." He paused, trying to think of what to say, but he couldn't say them.

'If I tell him that Riku doesn't like me because I'm a guy... then wouldn't that make it final? Could I still go on?' Sora thought desperately.

"Do you know why he won't date you?" Receiving no reply he leaned in closer, eying the boy's reaction. "Maybe it's because you have the figure of a boy, after all, his other girlfriends all had nice shapely figures. Or maybe it is that he thinks you don't really "love" him." Sora opened his mouth to retort, but he closed it, finding that he really didn't know what to say. "Why don't you leave him, and be mine instead?" The werewolf looked at the silver haired man, who quickly swept in and captured his lips. The brunette stiffened, shell shocked.

"I'm--" A voice from behind them called, but stopped as key's fell from numb fingers and crashed to the floor with a noisy clink. Sora pulled away from Sephiroth, eyes wide in horror.

"Wait, Riku!" He said, scrambling from the chair and over to his silver haired mate. The silver haired slid back into the hall, Sora following him. Riku stood with his head hung while the brunette closed the door. They stood in silence for a moment, until Sora couldn't take the tension. "Riku, it wasn't what it looked like..." He heard the other male snort.

"Yeah, you and my brother weren't kissing when I walked in, it was all a figment of my imagination."

"I didn't want to! I wouldn't do that!" the boy said, his voice strained as tears filled his eyes. Riku felt his anger swelling and tightened his hands into fists.

"Obviously you would!" He shouted, his angry eyes meeting Sora's teary ones.

"But it wasn't me!" Sora said back, his voice cracking. In a moment of pure, hot anger Riku reached his hand back and swung forward with all the force he could muster and smacked Sora across his cheek. The smaller boy hit the wall across from the platinum blond and slid down it, stunned. He sat on the floor, holding his throbbing cheek, the sting of Riku's hand still fresh.

"You're nothing but a whore! You're just like all the others, all you want is someone you can ride on until a better guy comes along." He hissed, aqua eyes narrowing into a burning and hate filled glare. He could barely stand the sight of the boy, crumpled on the ground and sobbing as he tenderly held his abused cheek. Turning he stormed back into the apartment, slamming the door and making a bee line for his room.

Later that night, after Riku had time to cool down and mull over the situation in his head he realized how wrong he had been. He looked over at his brother, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully in Sora's usual spot. Slipped out of bed and out the door, down the hall and into the living room. He could make out Sora's huddled form on the couch, back to him.

"Sora?" He called out.

"Yeah?" The boy answered in a hoarse voice. Riku sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting next to the boy. The brunette didn't even turn to look at him, just continued to lay, staring at the back cushion of the couch. With another sigh, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Listen Sora..."The silver haired man trailed off, trying to find the words.

"Riku?" Sora's voice was questioning. Aqua eyes looked to the boy through the darkness.

"What is it?" He felt the boy shift, trying to get comfortable.

"I'm going to go back to Destiny Island." The werewolf stated.

"That might be a good idea, at least until Sephiroth leaves." Riku agreed, smiling. Sora sat up, looking at his mate.

"I'm not coming back." He croaked, eyes over flowing with tears.

"What?" The human whispered, not believing what the boy was telling him. Sora drew his knees to his chest.

"It was a mistake for me to stay here." He sounded miserable as he hid his face in his arms. "It's better if we never see each other again."

"Wait, Sora. Don't be rash. If this is about what I said earlier, well I'm sorry, I was just angry." Riku tried to reason. Sora shook his head.

"It isn't that." His voice was muffled, but Riku could still easily make out what he was saying.

"Then what is it?" He asked, reaching out and touching the boy's arm. The werewolf bit his lip, his mate's warm touch comforting.

"You don't love me."

Author's Corner

Sorry for this being so late, I'm still trying to come up with things for the side story, because at this rate it isn't going to be very long. What I'm planning to do is wait two weeks to upload the sequel when I finish this one, but during those two weeks I will be uploading the first two side stories. The first one will be a Leon/Cloud one and the second, well that I'm going to leave as a surprise.

Thank You.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days after that night Sora left, head hung and eyes downcast. Riku could feel the over whelming urge to say something, but he couldn't find the words. Instead he just watched the boys back as he carried his bags of clothes, the boy's blond twin shooting him dirty looks over his shoulder. When they turned the corner to go down the stairs, Riku walked back into his apartment, lots in thought. He stood, leaning against the door, staring at where Sora's shoes normally were and finding the place to be unfamiliarly empty.

"Are you sad?"

"Is it okay for it to end like this?" Roxas asked, Sora stopped, looking back at the top of the stairs, wishing that Riku would appear and tell him no to go. After a few long moments he sighed, looking at his twin, a fake smile in place.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sora countered. The blond sighed.

"I don't know." He growled, then looked into sapphire eyes that mirrored his own. "If you leave like this, then won't you be alone?" The brunette laughed bitterly and looked away, resuming his trek down the steps.

"I guess I will."

Riku looked up to the taller silver haired male. "What?"

Sephiroth sighed, taking a sip from his coffee cup and walking over to lean against the door frame leading into the kitchen.

"I asked you if you were sad." He watched the younger male. Riku shook his head.

"Why do you care?" The teen asked snidely, walking in the direction of his room. The taller silver haired male sighed again.

"It was my fault." Riku stopped, looking at Sephiroth over his shoulder. The older looked away, running a hand through his hair. "I came onto Sora." The teen's eyes widened. He could recall the desperate words Sora spoke that day, the way his voice pleaded with him to understand and believe him.

Curling his fingers into his palm he clenched his hands, his knuckles turning white. Turning he charged at the taller male and hit him square in the jaw. Sephiroth stumbled back, dropping the cup of coffee. The porcelain shattered on the hard tile and the bitter liquid splayed across the floor. Riku glared daggers at his older sibling.

"Why?!" He shouted, his cheeks red with anger. Sephiroth licked the inside of his cheek, tasting to see if there was any blood, when he was satisfied that there was an absence of the copper tasting fluid he looked the other in the eye, aqua gaze matching aqua gaze.

"I had to see if she was a money grubbing bitch like all your other girlfriends." He stated. Riku raised an eyebrow at his brother.

'She? Wait... does he think Sora's a...' Riku thought, his mind stopping in mid sentence as he burst out laughing.

"Oh this is rich!" Sephiroth glared at him, not liking the fact that he was the subject of what Riku obviously thought was humorous.

"What is so funny?" He hissed. It took Riku a good long minute to gain his previous composure before he straightened himself out.

"I think I'd rather torture you by not telling you." the shorter haired boy smirked. Sephiroth resisted the urge to tackle his sibling to the ground and pummel him until he squealed, but being the dignified and composed man he was he crossed his arms over his chest and seethed on the inside.

"So aren't you going to go after her?" Riku stiffened and walked away.

"It's better this way." It was only a whisper, which Sephiroth barely caught. As the other walked away he stared curiously at his back.

Roxas stared at Sora, who seemed disconnected from the world. This had been going on for the last three days. The blond looked over at his fellow blond. The brown eyed teen met his gaze.

"It isn't fair." Roxas grumbled, resting his chin on the table top. Hayner nodded his agreement, venturing a glance at the brunette.

"So, how long has it been?" Hayner asked. Roxas sighed.

"Three days, and all he does is sit there staring out the window. He doesn't even eat." Hayner watched the boy, he could see the hopeful look in his eyes as he watched the path leading up to the front door.

"Do you think that maybe he's waiting for that guy?" The brown eyed blond whispered, leaning close to the other boy. Roxas nodded, turning his head so he could watch his brother again.

"I know he is. It's like he'd rather waste away hoping than try to live and find happiness." The twin said miserably. Hayner leaned on the table, crossing his arms and resting his chin on them.

"I know how he feels though." Roxas looked over at Hayner, an eyebrow risen in question. The other sighed.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Hayner said, before standing up. "Well I have to go home, my dad said Rikku's coming back for a visit." Roxas winced and Hayner didn't understand why until Sora perked up, looking around excitedly. The brunette settled his excited gaze on the brown eyed youth before slumping back into his previous position. Hayner raised an eye brow and Roxas sighed.

"That's the name of his mate." Hayner made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded his understanding. Roxas stood and walked his friend to the door, they looked at each other.

"Right now he's in the denial stage of the break up, just wait a little bit longer, he'll get better." Hayner said, enveloping the depressed blond in a comforting hug. Contrary to Hayner's words, Sora didn't get better. He continually stared out the window, waiting for his absent mate to come for him. At night he would cry himself to sleep then wake up early in the morning to sit and stare. Roxas couldn't bare to see his brother in such a state. It tore him up on the inside to see his older twin suffering in such a way. The boy had grown sickeningly pale and skinny, his eyes had dark circles under them and his once vibrant and lively sapphire eyes were now a dull blue, devoid of any emotion.

Riku on the other hand was hallucinating. Everything in the apartment reminded him of the chipper brunette. On occasion he could hear Sora humming, or what sounded like the werewolf doing the dishes or laundry. When he would go to look he would find the kitchen and utility closet as empty as they used to be. Waking up in the morning was also a chore in and of itself. No longer did he have Sora to wake him up, make him breakfast or cuddle up to him and keep him warm. Lately he found himself laying in bed, staring at the ceiling for hours on end, not even bothering to get up and get ready for school.

With a sigh he turned over onto his side, staring at the sheets where Sora used to sleep before that one night of the full moon. He could almost see Sora's smiling face, his eyes sparkling as they stared at each other. Riku wanted to reach out and touch the boy, but knew that once his hand passed through the illusion his mind cast over his eyes he would be brought back to the harsh reality that he was alone again. Sora wasn't there to take care of him, and it was all his fault. So for the moment he was content to just lay there and see the Sora that wasn't really there.

A week after arriving at Destiny Island, in the mid afternoon Sora slid from his post at the window and to the floor, unconscious. Roxas ran over to him, his heart racing and his eyes wide as he shook his brother, screaming the boy's name.

Riku jumped when the jingle of his cellphone split through the silence of his apartment. Scrambling to stop the annoying noise he flipped it open agitatedly.

"Hello?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Is this Riku?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah." He growled.

"Riku, this is Roxas. Something has happened." The silver haired male stiffened, his brain registering that this was the blond twin.

"What is it?" He asked hurriedly. The boy on the other end sighed.

"I-I need you to come to Destiny Island." The blond croaked.

"Wait, tell me what happened!" He demanded, but the line went dead. Shooting up he ran to the door, slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket before charging out the door.

In Destiny Island Roxas dropped the phone from his ear, his hands tightly clenched around it. He grit his teeth in anger and glared at the wall before him.

Four hours later Riku made it to Destiny Island. There were only three ferries a day going to the small island and the ride itself was an hour and a half. Jittery and with a nervous stomach, Riku pushed his way past people and frantically looked around for a familiar head of blond hair. When he caught sight of some gold colored spikes he moved toward them, calling out the boy's name. Sapphire eyes met aqua, and before the silver haired boy could even register what was happening, a fist connected with his cheek. He stumbled back from the sudden blow then looked at the tearful blond with a stunned expression.

"How could you!?" The boy yelled, glaring at the older teen.

"What are you talking about?" Riku shot back, his anger beginning to boil at being held up by the other's dramatics.

"If it was some stupid girl she would have cried for a few days then went on her happy way to the next guy that she found attractive. But Sora isn't like that. You're his mate, how could you abandon him like he was some piece of unwanted garbage!?" The boy growled at him. Riku grit his teeth and clenched his fist.

"He's the one who decided to leave!" the lighter haired teen snapped.

"He wanted you to stop him!" Roxas shouted, his cheeks burning red. Riku felt his temper dissipate as the boy's words sunk in.

"How was I supposed to know?" The blond scoffed, giving a humorless laugh.

"How can you not know? You're his mate, did you honestly believe he didn't want to be with you?" Roxas met Riku's aqua gaze. "There is no werewolf that would ever feel that way." Riku looked down. "So what's your excuse? You may be an ignorant human, but I know that you knew how Sora felt? So What is it? Did you not care? Did you want him to die?" The boy asked bitterly. Silver hair ruffled as the older teen's head suddenly shot up.

"D-did he die?" Riku asked, a twisting feeling made itself known in his gut.

"No, but a few more days and he would have." the werewolf said. "He collapsed from a sever case of dehydration and malnutrition." The human sighed before giving Roxas a questioning look. Sighing as well the boy went on to explain, "Ever since Sora got back he hasn't eaten and hardly drinks anything. All day he sits at the window watching and waiting for you to take him back to Twilight Town." Riku looked away, his heart clenching with shame and guilt.

"I see." He whispered then looked back up at the blond. "I want to see him." Roxas nodded and turned, walking away, Riku followed him. Minutes later found them before the door leading into the Strife residence. The blond took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, taking his shoes off and inviting the other in. Respectfully the boy slipped his shoes off as well and followed the shorter male deeper into the house.

They went up the stairs, and turned into the first room. All eyes were on them, five pairs to be exact. Riku looked around, taking in each person and guessing who they were. There was a tall man leaning against the far wall, his hair short in the back with long bangs on one side and curious blue eyes. he looked fairly young, but Riku at the moment couldn't place him as having any connection to Sora so looked to the blond woman sitting on the bed, her brilliant blue eyes seemed to be tired and dull with worry, he guessed that she must be Mrs. Strife. There was a tall man with short cut brown hair standing next to her, Riku could only assume that he was Mr. Strife. At the end of the bed, sitting in a chair was a spiky haired blond with an unreadable expression on his face, once again Riku assumed that he must be the oldest Strife brother, Cloud. Meaning that the last, a tall man with a scar running from above his right eyebrow to the left side of his nose was presumably Sora's ex-chosen mate Leon.

Riku looked past the woman on the bed and could see a lump in the sheets, he was guessing was Sora. The youngest of the occupants in the room cleared his throat, drawing everyone's gaze to him.

"This is Sora's mate, Riku." The boy introduced, then in turn began identifying each person. First pointing to the spiky haired blond, "That is mine and Sora's older brother, Cloud. Next to him his his mate Leon." Roxas gestured to the stormy eyed brunette. The two nodded their acknowledgment. Moving on, "My mother, Yuka, and father, Heath," Riku gave a curt bow to the couple closest to the slumbering brunette. "And this," Roxas said, pointing at the unidentified man leaning against the wall, "Is our pack leader and Leon's father, Laguna Loire." The man stepped forward, smiling and his eyes showing mirth.

"Nice to meet you and welcome to the pack." The tall man held out his hand which Riku nervously took. The parted and then Laguna looked at the rest of the werewolves, "I think we should give Riku and Sora some time alone." He said and walked out of the room. The rest followed, the parents throwing Riku dirty looks as the passed. Cloud and Leon silently slid by him, not even bothering to glance at him. Roxas gave him one last meaningful look before disappearing out of the door.

Now with everyone gone Riku could fully focus on Sora, who's back was turned to him. He sat on the edge first noticing that the boy was asleep, upon looking closer he found the boy to be paler than he last remembered, also that his cheeks were sunken and his eyes had dark circles, like he hadn't slept in days. His lips were pale, dry and appeared to be chapped as well. He could feel the guilt from earlier twisting in his heart, like a knife that was burying itself deeper and deeper. Lifting a hand he ran his fingers through the boys mussed locks of chocolate. Sighing he looked away.

"I really don't deserve you." He whispered before glancing back at the boy. Slowly he laid down next to the brunette and wrapped an arm around him, pressing the boy's back against his chest. It seemed like hours before he felt the boy shift and his breathing change. Sora could feel a familiar tingling warmth surround him as he woke from his deep slumber. Looking over his shoulder his tired sapphire eyes met aqua.

He smiled, turning around and pressing his face to the human's chest, believing this to be a dream like so many he had before.

"Riku." He whispered, inhaling deeply and savoring how real he seemed to smell. Riku placed a hand on the brunette's head and ran his fingers through his spikes, smiling.

"It looks like you feel better." Sora nodded happily, rubbing his cheek against the fabric of the human's shirt, lightly taking note of how it too felt real compared to his other dreams.

"This is strange." The werewolf stated, the silver haired boy looked down at his mass of spikes with a raised brow.

"What is?" He asked. Sora pursed his lips.

"This dream is different than the rest." He pointed out, looking up at Riku's amused face.

"That's because this isn't a dream Sora." The brunette pulled away and lifted a hand and pinched his cheek, surprised by the pain he felt. His cheeks flushed and he shot away from the other, his back pressed against the wall.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" The boy stuttered. Riku sat up and let a small chuckle rumble in his throat.

"I'm here to see you." Sora's eyebrows shot up to his hair line as he stared at Riku in shock.

"What for?"

"What do you mean 'what for?', because I got a call from Roxas saying that there was something wrong with you." The silver haired boy said, but instantly wished he hadn't said anything as the boy's face fell.

"Oh..." Riku licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair.

"I missed you Sora." He whispered. Sapphire eyes looked up.

"W-what?" Riku sighed heavily.

"I said that I missed you." Aqua met glassy sapphire.

"Do you mean it?" The boy croaked, his voice cracking as his eyes brimmed with tears. Riku lifted his hand and ran it through Sora's hair.

"Of course I mean it." He smiled and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Sora's. They stared into each other's eyes. "Come home with me." Chapped lips turned up into a smile as the brunette nodded happily.

Author's Corner

Thank you Gnat, I was beginning to think that nobody read my little end of the chapter slurs. So thank you for letting me know. Also, out of all of my reviewers the only one that made the connection that Sephiroth thinks Sora is a girl is Lovelesssaphiregirl (or at least the only one who informed me that they knew), so give them a round of applause. Also to note, with Leon's scar I am going by what it looks like in FF8 not in KH. Oh yes and I'm sorry this took me so long to write, I just couldn't put what I wanted into words, so the end is probably pretty crappy. But there is hope! What I have planned for the next chapter, in my opinion, is really funny and you guys will probably enjoy it. I'll just say that the roles get switched.

Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was obvious by the looks that the Strife family were giving him that they were entirely against Sora leaving. Nevertheless, ten minutes later found them walking toward the dock so they could catch the last ferry back to Twilight Town. Riku carried Sora's luggage, what little there was, as they walked in silence. It was almost deafening, even on the ferry with so many people pandering around them. The silver haired teen stole glances at the werewolf, who stared at the deck of the ferry for the duration of the trip.

After an hour and a half of awkward silence they finally stepped onto Twilight Town soil. They made their way out to the square in front of the port. Sora walking behind Riku. It was too much for Riku. Abruptly stopping, he crouched down, looking over his shoulder at Sora, who had seized in his trek and gave the older teen a curious look.

"Hop on," was all he said. A finely shaped brow raised in question before the brunette shook his head and moved to walk around the other, but Riku wasn't having it. He swooped down in front of Sora and grabbed his wrists. Promptly he hauled he boy onto his back, bag in one hand while his arms hooked under the boys knees, keeping him in place as he continued their walk home.

Riku sighed, adjusting the boy every few minutes to keep him from falling. It was silent once again between them, until they entered the park of their meeting. The human couldn't help the smile the spread across his lips as he began to reminisce. The werewolf stared at the older man from over his shoulder.

"What has you so smiley?" He asked. Riku chuckled and licked his lips.

"I was just thinking about when we first met." His words held an uncharacteristic mirth, causing Sora to give him a questioning look. That chuckle turned into a full out laugh, "I never did tell you about that night, did I?" The werewolf shook his head and listened intently as Riku began retelling the tale. "When I tried to wake you up, you said something like, "You look yummy Mr. Peach." It was the funniest thing ever!" Riku said animatedly as he stopped inside his apartment building, giving himself a moment to calm down before facing the stairs.

"I did not!" Sora protested, pouting slightly. "You made that up." He grumbled. Riku smirked and panted as he finally reached the top of the stairs.

"I swear you did." He laughed before continuing, "Then you kissed me, which is when you ended up biting me." Stopping before his door, he finally let Sora slide down his back and stand on his own as he fished out his keys. Unlocking the door he stepped in and set Sora's bag next to the door as he slipped out of his shoes. Slowly the boy followed, taking his shoes off too.

Stepping farther into the apartment, Sora was surprised when Riku turned on him suddenly. A small 'eep' escaped Sora's lips as he backed away, running into the door and now trapped. Riku stalked closer, stopping mere inches from the boy, who quivered in both fear and excitement. Slowly long arms slid around a thin waist, pulling the slighter boy flush against the taller's chiseled chest.

Riku pressed his nose into Sora's hair, taking in a deep breath which sent a chill down the werewolf's spine. He could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach and a tingling beginning to make itself known. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes, telling himself that it wasn't what it seemed, Riku didn't want him like that.

Sliding his hands down thin arms and into a small hand, Riku entwined their fingers and pulled him farther into his humble abode. The boy followed without any hesitation or complaints as the silver haired teen pulled him into the room they once shared. Sora looked up at him with bright innocent eyes, a questioning present as well as something else. Hope? Anxiety? Excitement? Maybe it was all of them, Riku couldn't tell.

Leaning down at the pace of an iceberg, his long lashes fluttered shut. For Sora it seemed to take an eternity, but when he felt Riku's breath on his face and could smell the scent of his cologne all rational thought flew from his mind. In a rush he pressed his lips against his mate's eager to feel those warm lips against his. His own eyes closed as he untangled his fingers from Riku's and slid his arms around the taller boy's neck.

At first their kiss was sweet and soft, Riku placing his hands on Sora's sides, sliding them over his back. They broke apart for air before the brunette locked lips with the other again, this time for fevered and passionate. As they got more desperate and needly Riku slid one hand to the base of Sora's neck, tangling his hands in his locks and pressing their lips closer while his other hand slid down and cupped a plump globe, which he squeezed for good measure.

Sora couldn't help the moan the rumbled in his throat as he ground his growing erection into Riku's thigh. He felt the older teen smirk against his mouth before breaking the kiss and trailing hot open mouthed kisses down his neck, using his one hand to lift the boy off the ground and the other kept his head tilted to the side. Thin legs wrapped around his waist. Stumbling blindly over to the bed, he gently laid the boy down, still kissing his neck.

He clawed at Riku's back, with a loud whimper as he arched his back, trying to press himself against his mate. The human chuckled as he slid both of his hands down to the hem of Sora's shirt and snaked his fingers under the soft cotton and trailed nimble fingertips over creamy skin. Sucking in a sharp breath, the werewolf relished in the feel of his mate touching him so softly on his naked flesh. Pale digits slid the boy's shirt up to his chin while his mouth attached to his curvy collarbone. His hands slid under the boy's arms and grasped his shoulders.

"Gods, Riku." Sora moaned. Said teen moved lower, covering one of Sora's dusky pink nipples with his mouth. The werewolf gave a strangled gasp as he ran his fingers up the other's back and into silver locks of hair, pressing himself closer to his mate.

He was lost for words, as he screwed his eyes shut and reveled in the electric shocks that the sensations were shooting up his his spine and down to the tips of his toes. Riku's moist muscle rolled over the hardening nub, making Sora squeal involuntarily. Then he moved to the other, repeating his previous actions. Panting, the werewolf opened his glassy eyes and gazed down at the smirking silver haired teen. Sitting up on his elbows he leaned forward and captured the pale male's lips, flipping them over.

Taking control, Sora slid Riku's shirt up and over his head, only for the offending material to be tossed on the floor. The werewolf mimicked the action with his own shirt. Tossing it, without a thought, to the floor. Tan fingers ran up and down a pale chest, feeling the muscles ripple under his touch and taking in the silky feel of the skin. Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss to petal soft lips before trailing open mouthed kisses down a pale neck. Stopping at the collarbone, he nipped and sucked on the tender flesh before soothing it with his tongue. After a moment he pulled back, satisfied with the deep red mark he placed there. Riku shifted uncomfortably, his pants growing unbearably tight. Sora was in the same boat, but bore with it as he once again leaned over.

He gave Riku's nipples a teasing lick before moving farther down, kissing and licking his way down the plane of the teen's stomach to the waistband of his jeans. With expertly steady fingers he popped the button and unzipped the zipper, exposing Riku's blue plaid boxers. Hooking his fingers in the belt loops he pulled the dark denim over the other's hips, causing the cotton undergarments to inch down, exposing more cream colored skin to the werewolf's greedy eyes. Nuzzling his nose into the bulge, he felt it twitch in anticipation. Riku groaned, letting his head roll back.

Through the material he wrapped his hands around Riku's engorged member, feeling it's girth. Licking his lips excitedly he pumped his hand, making the silver haired teen his in pleasure.

"God, Sora." He said breathlessly, panting heavily. "I missed you." Sora pulled away, looking at Riku, his stomach churning and his heart tightening.

"You missed me?" He squeaked. Riku sat up, looking at the boy crouched between his legs. He looked small and fragile again, like when he first saw him on Destiny Island. "That's all?"

"Well yeah." He said, raising an eyebrow. The brunette looked away, searching for his shirt, which was in a heap next to the bed. Picking it up with trembling hands, he held it to his chest as the familiar burning sensation made itself present in the back of his eyes.

"I see..." His words were soft and distant.

"Sora?" Riku called questioningly as the boy stood up. The boy turned and walked out of the room, alarmed, the older male shot up and and redid his pants before following after the boy. As he stepped through the threshold out into the hall he heard the bathroom door close a few feet away, followed by the click of the lock. Striding over to the door he knocked, but received no reply. "Sora?" He called again, this time through the door. "What's wrong?"

For a moment there was only silence, but after he listened he could make out the sounds of sniffling and, from what he could tell, mumbling.

"Sora, what happened? Was it something I did?" Once again there were no words. Sighing, he pressed his forehead against the wooden door and slid down it, sitting on his knees.

The tightness of his pants made itself known as he sat. With a groan he reached into his pants and took hold of his aching manhood. He stroked himself, aiming to relieve himself. His mind began to wander to Sora writhing in ecstasy beneath him. He pumped his fist faster and harder, feeling the pressure building in his stomach before it exploded. Panting, it took him a few moments to register that Sora was still in the bathroom, and he now had sticky mess in his pants to deal with.

Sighing heavily he said, "Come out when you're ready Sora, I'm waiting." Turning he walked back into his room, and changed into a pair of his pajama pants.

Riku couldn't help the uneasy feeling welling up in his stomach as he looked at Demyx, who was flipping through a magazine with different models of guitars. the blond seemed ignorant to the aqua stare, until the silver haired college student cleared his throat. Greenish blue eyes averted from the picture of a black and white Fender to the nervous male.

"Hey, Demyx... How exactly do... uh... you get the boss in the mood?" Demyx cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

"In the mood for what?" Riku's cheeks flushed as he dropped his head.

"For sex..." He whispered, trailing off.

"What was that?" The blond leaned in closer as if trying to hear.

"How do you get him in the mood for sex?" Riku said, a little bolder. Demyx had a look of mild surprise on his face before it turned into a mischievous grin.

"Oh and who is our wittle Wiku wanting to turn on?" His tone was teasing and Riku noticed that a few of their other colleagues were stopping to listen to their conversation. Aqua eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Would you just answer the question." He ground out, causing Demyx to laugh.

"Jeez, don't get so upset, I was just joking with you!" The older man calmed down before he rubbed his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well lets see, I usually attack when Zack is doing something else. Usually when I'm in the mood it puts him in the mood. If that doesn't work I usually try teasing him first, like giving him a kiss and then walking away, after doing that a couple of times he usually can't take it anymore and pounces." Riku nodded his understanding, making a mental note.

"Anything else?" Demyx gave him that same grin again and Riku regretted even asking.

"Yeah, tell me who the little pup is that has you all riled up." The lighter haired male raised a finely shaped brow at the blond with the mohawk. His grin grew even wider, "You have his scent all over you."

"Wait, are you-?" Demyx cut him off, nodding vigerously.

"A werewolf? Yep! Just about everyone who works here is, I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet." Riku sat, speechless. Waving a hand in front of his face, Demyx tried to bring the platinum blond from his stupor. Silver hair waved about as Riku shook his head.

"Like who?"

"Hmm, well the only one's who aren't are you and Vincent." Demyx smiled at him and Riku sat back in his seat, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. "Ah, Riku... are you okay?" The blond waved his hand in front of Riku's face again.

With a determined look on his face, Riku entered his apartment, the sound of Sora in the kitchen was the first thing that registered in his mind. Slipping his shoes and jacket off he walked deeper into his home. Making his way into the kitchen silently he spotted Sora leaning against the stove, stirring the contents in the pot while he hummed softly. Riku snaked his arms around the brunette, causing the boy to jump and make a startled noise.

Riku nuzzled his nose into Sora's neck. The boy shivered deliciously as he clutched the spoon his his hand and arched his back. Slowly Riku slid his hands up to Sora's shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"I'm back" He said huskily before planting a small kiss next to Sora's ear then walking back into the main living area. Sora stood in place, rigid and panting softly. His cheeks flushed and he looked down at the pot of stew he was making.

"What was that?" He whispered to himself.

After dinner Riku planted his next seed of seduction while the werewolf was finishing up the dishes. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of the boy and then trapped the boy between himself and the counter. The boy stiffened again, eyes wide. Inwardly the silver haired male smirked as he leaned down and kissed along the boy's neck.

"Riku... wha-?" The human moved his left hand to press his fingers to the werewolf's lips, effectively silencing the brunette.

"Don't say anything." His voice was sultry and demanding. His unoccupied hand slid from the smooth counter top to rub circles on the other's thigh. Trailing hot kisses up the werewolf's neck and jawline, he nipped his ear before turning the boy's head and pressing their lips together.

Sora moaned and took his hands out of the water to grasp the edge of the counter. Riku pulled away and allowed the boy to turn to. Wet fingers clutched the material on the back of his shirt as Riku once again trapped the boy between him and to solid form of the counter. Placing both hands on the boy's hips, he ground his growing erection into the boy's. With a gentle shove Sora pushed Riku away, cheeks burning.

"What are you doing Riku?" He asked, looking away. Riku smiled and pulled on the boy's hips, pressing him closer.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Trying to get me to sleep with you." The slighter male said softly.

"Well then why did you ask if you already knew?" The silver haired male grinned and reached back to untie the knot of the boy's apron.

"But why?" He asked, finally meeting the taller's aqua gaze. "Before you couldn't stand me touching you, so why are you trying so hard now?" Riku's face fell as he looked into the hurt sapphire eyes of the smaller boy.

"You make it sound like I hated you."

"After what you did to me what else am I supposed to think?" Sora's gaze was level while his voice was indifferent. Riku could only imagine the feelings that were actually boiling up inside of the small werewolf. With a heavy sigh he leaned down and picked the boy up and set him on the counter. Wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him into a tight embrace, he kissed his forehead.

"I know I was a complete asshole before, but after you left I realized how much I really care about you. I know I've never been good at expressing myself which is why I'm trying to show you in the only way that I really know how." He pulled away and looked at the boy who was staring at his chest in thought. "Sora," Drawing the boy's attention up to his face he smiled as he lifted a hand and stroked the baby soft skin of the other's cheek, "don't push me away anymore okay? I want to truly mate with you. Do you understand?" the boy nodded, a small smile spreading on his lips while his cheeks heated up.

"I love you, Riku."

"Ditto."

Author's Corner

Sorry that this is shorter than the last chapter and it took so long to get done, but I've also been having computer problems. The reason that this chapter took so long to complete was because, after two hours and almost having the chapter finished, my computer decided to turn itself off and I lost all of what I had written. So I was pissed and didn't write for like four days, but then I figured that I needed to please you guys by updating, So I got it about half way finished and then started to have Internet problems. Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Thanks so much for all of your reviews, oh yes and in reply to a review. The reason Laguna welcomed Riku to the pack was because he was mated to Sora, and even though Leon was supposed to mate with Sora and instead mated with Cloud he was already a member of their pack, being Laguna's son and all. On another note, The next chapter will have Sora and Riku's first time together in it and will most likely be the last chapter of the story.

Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sora couldn't exactly remember how they got past the living room and into Riku's room, but before he knew it the silver haired male was dropping him on a springy mattress. He bounced and looked up at his soon to be lover with wide innocent eyes, watching as the college student tantalizingly slipped his shirt over his head. Smirking as the boy's eyes followed the material to the floor before shooting back to look at him, he crawled up and pressed his lips to the werewolf's in a heated kiss. The brunette hardly registered when the apron was slipped from his body and thrown, without a second thought, to the other side of the room.

Riku slipped his hands down and swiftly pushed the boy's cotton shirt up to his chin before kissing his way from his navel up to his dusty pink nipples. He licked and sucked, drawing wanton moans and whimpers from the boy. One hand tangled in pale locks of hair while the other lifted to his mouth, trying to silence himself by biting his knuckle. Nimble fingers worked their way down a flat stomach and snaked into the brunette's pants.

Warm fingers wrapped around heated flesh, stroking it to full attention inside of it's cramped confines. The boy whimpered again, making a pleading noise in the back of his throat. In response the silver haired man took a dusty peak between his teeth and pulled gently. The boy arched his back and threw back his head. Chuckling softly, Riku placed open mouthed kisses over the boy's skin while slipping his hand back up the flat plain of the other's stomach. His other hand trailed down to unbutton and unzip the boy's pants helping to release the pressure on his aching erection. Riku lifted the boy's hips and slid the denim down along with the soft cotton of his boxers, sitting up as he did so. Sora kicked them the rest of the way off. The human sat back on his haunches, studying the brunette, appraising what he saw.

The werewolf blushed, suddenly feeling bashful. He sat up, pressing his legs together and looked anywhere but into Riku's eyes. The silver haired human couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he watched the fidgeting male. Slowly the slighter of the two slid forward and took hold of the rough material covering the other's thigh. He tugged at hit before looking up, skeptically, through his bangs. An amused chuckle rumbled in the taller teens chest as he moved back and stood at the edge of the bed, beckoning the boy closer.

Getting the gist of what Riku wanted he sat with his legs over the edge and on either side of Riku's. Nuzzling his nose into his stomach, he wrapped his arms around a thin waist, kissing around the other's navel, before trailing lower. A few good yanks with his teeth popped the button. Pressing his face against the bulge he took the tab of the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down. The loose jeans slid down bony hips. The werewolf yanked them down the other's pale thighs, the previously confined erection springing to life.

Licking his lips, the boy leaned forward, moving one hand to wrap around the hardened flesh as his mouth wrapped around the heated shaft. Sapphire eyes fluttered shut as did aqua. Sora heard a sharp intake of breath above him. Riku put his hands in the cinnamon spikes and pulled softly.

"Sora." He ground out, trying to pull the boy's deliciously hot, wet mouth from his manhood. Teasingly the boy swirled his tongue around the head before pressing farther down, taking as much of Riku into his mouth as he could. Hissing Riku couldn't help the slight thrusting motion his hips were beginning to involuntarily do. What Sora's lips couldn't wrap themselves around was stroked by a warm hand, keeping a steady rhythm with the bobbing head and the slight thrusting motion.

It took all of Riku's will power to move away. He stepped back, panting while looking at Sora with a curious look. The other blushed and looked away. With a sigh the silver haired boy moved to the bedside table and opened it, withdrawing a small bottle of some clear liquid.

"What's that?" Riku smirked and flopped down on the bed, his back to the headboard. Sora watched him, one eyebrow risen.

"It's oil." Was his simple reply. He motioned for the boy to come closer. Once again Sora slid over to his lover, sitting across from him, legs crossed. The taller put his hand on the slighter's shoulder and pushed him back. He then took hold of the boy's ankles and parted his legs while pulling them up high into the air. Sora shot him a skeptically curious look, which the other returned with a cheesy grin. He released one of Sora's legs, which the boy kept poised up while the silver haired teen used two fingers to unscrew the cap on the bottle.

He let the cap fall where it may and tilted the bottle over the boy's exposed entrance. The cold liquid made the boy squeak and squirm but Riku held him fast. A dark blush colored the werewolf's cheek as Riku put the bottle on the wooden surface of the night stand before pushing the index finger of his freehand past the ring of muscle.

Sora stiffened at the slight discomfort. After a moment Riku added another finger, scissoring his fingers, stretching the muscles. The brunette whimpered. He waited for the small boy to adjust before gently adding another finger. When he felt that the boy was prepared enough he hovered over the boy, withdrawing his fingers. Leaning down he kissed Sora softly and looked into his eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked, smoothing back the spikes. Sora nodded, smiling up at him. Taking his erection in hand, he positioned himself at the boy's awaiting entrance and slowly slid in.

Biting his lip, Sora swallowed his cries of pain, but nothing could stop the tears brimming in his eyes. Clenching his eyes shut, the brunette tried to think about anything but the pain. Riku could tell he was distressed and so placed feather light kisses over the boy's cheeks and lips, wiping away the moisture from his lashes. With a shaky breath, Sora opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders, nodding his head for his dominant to continue. Experimentally thrusting, the boy winced but gave him a bashful smile.

"I'll get used to it." He reassured. Their pace was slow and gentle, and as Sora felt himself growing accustomed to the feel of the other inside of him he instructed for the other to move faster. Complying, the silver haired human groaned, relishing at how tight the boy was. It took Riku a moment to find that spot deep inside the boy, but when he did the boy instantaneously began to writhe in pleasure. Smirking, he hit it again, harder and faster.

All that the werewolf knew was the white flashes appearing before his eyes as the other's length brushed his prostate, sending electric shocks up his spine. He was on a roller coaster of pleasure, until finally he couldn't take the pure unbridled ecstasy anymore. Arching his back while his mouth fell open in a silent scream and his toes curled, he reached his climax. His seed shot out between their bodies in spurts. He panted, his inner walls clenching and spasming around the other's cock. A few thrusts later Riku reached his own completion and spilled his release into the werewolf.

Collapsing on top of the werewolf, they panted, wrapped in each other's arms. Pulling out of the boy, the human rolled over onto his side, trying to regain his breath. Spooning against the brunette's back, Riku kissed his shoulders and nuzzled the boy's ear. Silently they fell into a blissful sleep.

Almost two months down the road nothing changed, except that the couple went at it like rabbits. Sora still woke up early every morning and made breakfast for his mate, did the laundry, and drew a bath for the silver haired teen every night while the human studied. One particular morning, Riku didn't awake to the smell of eggs, bacon and toast, or even the smell of fried fish, instead he could hear the sounds of his mate upchucking his guts into the porcelain bowl of the toilet.

Sighing heavily the silver haired boy got from the warm confines of the blankets and trudged into the bathroom. The brunette clutched the edge of the toilet so hard that his knuckles turned white. Crouching down next to his ill werewolf, the human rubbed his back soothingly.

"I told you not to eat so much last night Sora, I knew you'd get sick sometime or another." The brunette lifted his head and glared at the older male before dropping his head back into the toilet, a spell of dry heaves racking his body as the strain caused his eyes to tear up. A few torturous minutes later, the boy relaxed, leaning against his lover and panting. Riku flushed the toilet then ruffled the boy's hair and picked him up. "Rest today. I'll make myself breakfast." The brunette began to protest, but the other silenced up with a stern look. "No arguing Sora, you're going to stay in bed." Silently the submissive pursed his lips and nodded.

Mid-afternoon rolled around, still hours away from when Riku was supposed to get home. The brunette glared up at the ceiling, his stomach rumbling. With an exasperated sigh he got up and padded into the kitchen, heading for the fridge. He pulled it open and looked at what was stocked on the shelves before settling on some bacon Riku left for him earlier that morning. Popping it in the microwave he set it before walking out of the kitchen to go change. Venturing back into the kitchen the smell of the cooked pork assaulted his nose and made his stomach churn. He shot back down the hall and into the bathroom, another spell of dry heaves making his stomach clench and unclench painfully. When the heaving passed, he stood shakily and went back into the bedroom, suddenly exhausted. Flopping down onto the sheets he inhaled deeply, Riku's scent lulling him into a deep sleep.

The next time he awoke was to Riku shaking him, his eyes showing his worry while his browns were knit together in confusion. A warm hand pressed against his forehead, testing his temperature. Sighing, the other smiled down at him, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly.

"Are you okay, Sora?" He asked, brushing a few stray strands of brown hair away from sapphire eyes. The boy nodded, smiling. The taller smiled and stood. "I brought dinner home with me, come eat." The boy's previously forgotten hunger came back full force. Eagerly he got up and followed his mate into the kitchen. Delicious smells danced before his nose, making his mouth water.

Sora sat down and allowed Riku to serve him spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. The werewolf ravenously ate, almost as if he hadn't eaten for about a week. Riku gave him a surprised look.

"So, you're feeling better I take it?" The boy nodded, shoveling mouthfuls of garlic bread into his mouth as well as noodles. "Jeez, Sora. Slow down would you? You're going to get sick again, like you did this morning." The boy shrugged.

"I feel fine now." Riku rolled his eyes and began eating his meal.

Just as predicted, the next morning Riku once again woke up to the sounds of Sora's retching echoing in the toilet bowel. Getting up he walked over to the threshold of the bathroom and sighed.

"What did I tell you?" The boy wasn't able to retort as another heave sent the contents of his stomach splashing into the water. Running his hands through his hair, the human turned and walked into the kitchen, beginning to make himself breakfast for the second morning in a row.

Panting, Sora shakily stood and stumbled out into the kitchen, his eyes watery and his cheeks red. Riku glanced at him over his shoulder. "Don't worry about making me breakfast today. I'll do it." After a moment of no reply he turned fully to his submissive. "What is it, Sora?" the boy looked uncertain as he took a sudden interest in his feet.

"I..." He paused, unsure of how to continue. With a deep intake of breath and then slowly letting it out, he looked into his mates aqua gaze. "I think we're going to have a baby." The silver haired human stilled, his eyes searching the other's for any hint of a lie.

"You mean you're..." He paused, "pregnant?" dropping his head the boy let out a shaky breath.

"You don't want it... do you?" His tone was sullen and mournful. The human sighed, stepping forward and taking the boy in his arms.

"Don't make assumptions."

"But, how are we going to take care of it? You only have one job, and you're always really busy with school work, I don't think you can take on another job and still have time to study." The desperation in Sora's voice was evidence that the situation was stressing him out.

"My current job pays more than enough." Bright blue eyes looked up at him questioningly. He laughed. "I never did tell you what I do, did I?" It was more an observation than a question, which Sora answered with a nod. Laughing awkwardly he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm a host." The werewolf cocked his head.

"A host?"

"Yeah, like as in a host at a host club." Sora's eyes widened.

"Wow! Really?" The silver haired boy nodded. "How could I not know!? You are Riku after all." The boy smiled up at him, all his exhaustion and distress from before dissipating. The human smiled coyly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you're so good looking, the only job that really suits your looks is a host." The brunette giggled. Riku smirked.

"You know, just about everyone that works with me is a werewolf." Sora's big eyes got impossibly bigger.

"Serious?" The grin on Riku's face said it all. "Can I go to your work sometime and meet them?" Riku could almost see the ears and tail Sora sported on the full moon appear, twitching with excitement.

"Sure."

Riku couldn't help being in a daze all day at work. Demyx raised a blond eyebrow at his youngest coworker.

"What has you all spacey?" He asked, taking the glasses from his tray and putting them in the sink. The human sighed.

"Sora wants to come here and meet everyone."

"I take it Sora's the name of your little mate?" The silver haired teen nodded mutely. "Well that's great! I've been wondering what the puppy looked like since you started coming to work smelling like him!" The mohawk haired man slapped the boy on the back, a huge grin on his face. "Just bring him by."

Riku swallowed thickly, his tongue felt rough and his throat dry as he stared at the shelves lined with a myriad of pregnancy tests. He shakily grabbed a few and with a blush walked up to the counter, his head hung. The man behind the counter rung them up without even a second glance at the poor embarrassed teen. The silver haired teen shoved the money in to man's hands and hurriedly took the bag with his purchased items and ran from the store, not even bothering to get his change. He turned a sharp corner and leaned against the brick wall, panting. Looking around the corner he reassured himself that he wasn't being followed and began walking home, the plastic bag tucked into his pocket.

When he got home he heard Sora prancing around in the kitchen happily. The boy perked up, hearing the front door close and practically skipped out to his mate. He flung himself at the silver haired male, who caught him.

"Welcome home Riku!" The chipper greeting made the other smile as he ruffled the shorter boy's hair. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Reluctantly he reached into his pocket. "I... got you something" He stammered. Pulling out the plastic wrapped boxes he held them out to the werewolf who looked at them curiously before taking the peculiar items. He pulled the plastic back, saw what was inside and then looked up at Riku. "Its so you can... you know, see if you really are... pregnant." His tone was nervous as he looked anywhere but at the brunette.

"Oh, okay... well I do kind of have to use the bathroom... Can you watch dinner for me?" He walked down the hall, Riku faintly heard the bathroom door closing. With a sigh he walked into the kitchen and began stirring the pot of stew the boy had been making. About four minutes later the boy came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, holding four plastic stick looking objects in his hands.

Riku looked at him expectantly. The boy blushed.

"I haven't looked at them yet." He was anxious, Riku could tell by the way the slighter was fidgeting. He nodded and turned off the stove, moved the pot of stew from the scalding burner to one that wasn't turned on and walked over the table and sat down. Slowly the boy put them down on the table, they peered at them. The first had two red lines on the result space, the second had two lines as well, the third had a green plus, and the last was a digital one that said in plain writing 'pregnant'.

Sora couldn't help the excited squeal that escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. The other was too shocked to make a sound or move, the reality of it paralyzing him. He, Riku Tanaka, was going to be a father, and the mother of his child was a MALE werewolf.

"Riku, are you okay?" The brunette said, shaking his shoulders. Drawn from his stupor the human gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah."

Sora followed Riku excitedly, their fingers entwined as they made their way down the street, on their way to visit the host club Riku worked at. The brunette looked around excitedly, this being the first time he'd been in that part of town. Everything was brightly colored and had big neon signs.

"So am I going to be able to meet everyone at your work today, Riku?"

"Yeah, Today's a weekday so Everyone works today." Said boy replied.

"Ah... okay. So what's the work schedule like anyway? You usually only have one day off, but you said that your boss was giving you the day off today, Are you going to have to go to work on Saturday too?" The boy asked, moving up so he could look at his mate's face.

"Well everyone works on weekdays, then on the Saturday half of the staff gets the day off while the other works, then on Sunday the half that worked has the day off and the ones that had the day off work. The boss said that I could have the day off today because I'm taking you in to meet everyone and he doesn't want you to be wandering around in a place like this on your own trying to find the way back home. So he thought it would be better if I just had the day off all together. I still have to the day off on Saturday though, so don't worry." The werewolf nodded. They turned a corner and the human pulled him toward a door under a neon sign that read 'Moon Light' in bright sky blue letters. "This is the place." With one deep calming breath he pulled the door open and walked inside, pulling the smaller boy in after him. Upon entry a tall man with dreadlocks stopped on his way to the back with a try of empty glasses.

"Hey, Dem, Riku's here!" He said, turning his head to the blond who was bent over a table, placing drinks in front of a group of customers. His head snapped up and his bright green-blue eyes sparkled. Quickly he excused himself and jogged over to the pair, the silver haired boy almost expected the excited blond to glomp him, but he was completely bypassed. Instead the mohawk hair styled blond latched onto Sora, hugging the poor unsuspecting boy.

"You must be Sora! I've heard so much about you!" He was abruptly released though, hands grasping his shoulders while the sparkling eyes of the other appraised him. A blush spread over his cheeks and he looked over at Riku with a curious look. "Aww! You're so cute!" The blond gushed, wrapped him in another tight hug.

"Demyx, stop smothering the poor boy, you're suffocating him." A sultry, almost boyish voice said. Looking over his shoulder the blond released the small brunette.

"Whoops." Was all he said as he backed away and wrapped his arms around a tall man with spiked black hair and brilliant blue eyes. His lips curved up in a kind smile. Riku cleared his throat.

"Sora, I'd like you to meet my boss, Zack Fair" He gestured to the tall man with the kind smile, "and his lover, Demyx." The blond grinned and waved. "Boss, Demyx. This is my mate Sora."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The small werewolf said, a bright smile on his face.

After those introductions Demyx was instructed to get back to work with a small pat on the butt from Zack. Riku lead Sora around, showing him the whole building and introducing him to his coworkers when they passed one. The first was Auron, a tall man with a scar over his left eye. His hair was long and sleeked back, though he had a scar it didn't take away from how handsome he was, nor did the silver streaks of hair on either side of his head. The next was a tall smiley man named Wakka, after him they had another run in with the man they saw when they first walked in, Riku introduced him as Xaldin. A man named Vincent was next, they caught him in the middle of scolding Demyx for almost breaking a plate. The last three were brothers named Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj. At the end of the tour they sat down in one of the booths while Sora launched into asking him questions.

"So who do you work with on Saturdays?"

"The boss, Demyx, Vincent, and Xaldin." He said, taking a sip of the iced tea Demyx brought him.

"How much do you make at this job anyway, Riku?" The boy the blue straw between his lips and sucked the some of the ice cold soda in his glass out. The older had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hmm.. I dunno I'd saw around... 500K ever month." Sputtering, the boy coughed, his eyes burning as he tried to calm down. The silver haired boy laughed and patted the other's back.

"Are you serious!?" he asked, drawing the attention of other occupants. Riku pressed his index finger to his lips, telling the boy to be quieter.

"Yes, I'm serious. I live on my own so I need a job that pays a lot in order to support myself."

"I guess your right. So how long have you been working here?" The boy took another gulp of his soda, staring at his mate.

"About a year." Nodding his head, Sora looked around, his mouth watering when he caught sight of a delectable looking piece of cake.

"Hey, Riku. Can I get something to eat?" Big blue eyes looked at the human, pleadingly.

"Yeah, what is it you want?"

"Well I'd like some cake... and maybe a couple of sandwiches?"

"Okay, I'll be right back." The human got up and sauntered off behind the wall that separated the front of the house from the back of the house. A few minutes later Riku came back with two plates, one stacked with sandwiches and the other with a large slice of white cake. Both of which the boy gobbled down quickly. Sighing the human took the plates back and was stopped by Demyx on his way back out.

"Wow, that boy sure does have an appetite doesn't he?" He grinned at the silver haired boy and patted him on the back.

"That's because he's pregnant Demyx." The other smiled wider.

"I kinda figured." a silver brow rose in question. The taller laughed, "Well submissive werewolves have a really girly, flowery type of scent when they're pregnant." The blond gave him a knowing smile and pushed him out to join his mate.

During the pregnancy Riku often cuddled up to the brunette, placing kisses on his growing belly and talking to the baby. After finding out about his twin's condition Roxas rushed to Twilight Town, congratulating his brother. He took him back to Destiny Island the next day and told their parents, who were still disapproving of their son's choice in a mate, but happy for him nonetheless. Demyx often visited Sora and Riku on his days off, checking up on the baby and giving the brunette other company besides his moody mate.

At seven months Sora was escorted back to Moon Light Host Club and thrown a surprise baby shower. Zack had graciously closed the club for the night, Roxas was even there. They were given the essentials, a crib and stroller(Zack and Demyx), bottles and a blanket(Roxas), bibs and diapers (Xaldin), pacifiers and more diapers(Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj), more blankets and some clothes (Auron), more clothes (Vincent), and finally toys and a baby bag (Wakka). Sora thanked all of them and hugged each as he opened their presents.

To close the even Riku hastily got down on one knee in front of Sora. He hastily pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and flipped it open, holding out a diamond ring to the shocked brunette. With a shaky breath he smiled up at his mate.

"I know that I've hurt you in the past, and that it took you leaving my sorry ass for me to realize just what you mean to me. And though we may be mated in werewolf terms, there isn't anyway for me to return this bond. But even so, I want to show the world that you belong to me and only me. Will you accept this ring as proof of my bond with you?" There were tears in his eyes as he vigorously nodded and wrapped his arms around the silver haired human.

In the ninth month, one sunny Saturday afternoon, Sora and Riku were in Destiny Island, paying a visit to Cloud, Leon and their three month old son. On their way back to the docks to go to Twilight Town Sora stopped walking, a funny yet pained look on his face. Riku looked over his shoulder at his mate.

"What is it?" He asked, growing worried as the boy hissed in pain, rubbing his back and stomach,

"I think I'm getting cramps" He groaned, walking over to a bench and sitting down, rubbing his belly.

"Cramps!?" He shouted, growing nervous. "Aren't cramps one of the signs that you're going into labor?" Sora looked at him then smiled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Riku sighed, then pulled out his cellphone and called Roxas.

"Hello?" The boy asked.

"Roxas! Call the ambulance! I think Sora's going into labor!" the human said panicked.

"Riku? Sora's going into labor? Isn't there like two more weeks until the due date?"

"Sora's having cramps! Call the fucking ambulance!" He shouted before he hung up and went to his mates side who was snickering.

Ten hours later, after a smooth birth, Sora rest in his hospital bed, stitched up(a c-section) and sleeping. Riku cautiously entered, Roxas, Demyx, Zack, along with the Strife, Leonheart, and Loire families following. They were getting settled down, Riku at Sora's side and Roxas on the other side when the doctor in charge of Sora and a nurse came in, wheeling a small baby in along with them. Instantly Riku approached, as the small bundle passed each of them they couldn't help staring. The doctor gave Riku a quick run through of Sora's condition, saying that he was fine and that he should be awake in a little while.

"So, have you decided on a name for your son?" Riku looked down at the baby.

"Sora liked the name Tilden." He breathed, studying the child's sleeping face. Brown tufts of hair peeked out from under the blue cap on his head. the doctor nodded, scribbling down the name before leaving with the nurse. They all looked at the baby, until Roxas nudged Riku.

"Aren't you going to hold him?" He asked, nudging him again.

"What if I wake him up... or drop him?" Riku asked, horrified. Roxas sighed.

"You can't be afraid forever, jeez." The blond said. Gulping, Riku reached for the baby then pulled his hands back.

"But I don't even know how to hold a baby, let alone pick one up." Sora's mother sighed. Slowly she demonstrated for the human how to correctly pick up an infant and backed away. Hesitantly he reached in, his hands in position and gently he lifted the small life into his arms. Tilden stirred a bit but otherwise didn't awaken. Riku smiled at the baby and heard the sounds of the boy behind him waking. Turning he smiled at Sora, who looked at him with groggy blue eyes.

Slowly the brunette sat up, relaxing against the pillows and looked at Riku who eagerly approached. He placed the sleeping baby in his arms and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Sora. The boy's bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle and glow as he studied the gently snoring baby. He traced a finger over a plump cheek and down over to the other cheek. He rustled around a little bit, seeming to be waking up. The brunette werewolf couldn't help the excitement that nestled its way into his stomach as the baby's eyes fluttered open. Beautiful blue and aqua eyes looked up at him, he couldn't believe how absolutely dazzling they were. His human lover leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead, they barely noticed when Demyx pulled out a camera and took a picture.

THE END!

Author's Corner

Well this was the last chapter, celebrate! This is the first fanfic that I have ever finished! It was way longer than I thought it was going to be. Coming your way are two side stories! As I have said before the first will be LeonxCloud (basically just telling their story of how they met and what not). The second one will be a surprise so be waiting for it! On another note remember that after I post the second side story I am going to be renaming this story 'Runaway' The sequel is going to be called 'Chosen' and it will be AkuRoku . Anyways, before I forget I figured I'd explain to those of you who don't know what the front of the house and the back of the house are. Well, in restaurants the front of the house is where the customers dine and the back of the house is where the employees make food and drinks and what not. I would like to close this little note by thanking all of my reviewers! You guys really helped me keep with this story, so I really can't express enough how much all of your support has helped me.

Thank You


End file.
